Deception, Love, and All In Between
by K.T. Tag
Summary: War in Europe, war in general. Miss me? Or did you not? Don't cry." These are stories of my favorite couplings that I'm writing. To name a few:PrussiaXAustria, RussiaXChina, FranceXCanada, AmericaXEngland, SpainXRomano, GermanyXItaly... Rated T... YAOI
1. When They were Younger

Author: Okay, this starts out when America, both Italys, Japan, and Canada are kids. Just for the first chapter or more… It depends on how I write this.

So, these are my favorite couples for Axis Powers Hetalia. Enjoy.

-

Chapter one: When they were younger…

_

Arthur Kirkland walked silently down the stone pavement. His arm was wrapped and had a sling holding it. War wasn't a game that was won easily like chess. War had deception, traitors, but more importantly, hatred.

"Arthur!"

A little blonde haired kid ran up to the nation. Arthur bent down and was hugged. He liked something different then the everyday battles in Europe.

"Hello Al," Arthur smiled, "How are you?"

"Great!" The younger region smiled, "Though, it's been lonely without Matt though."

Matthew Williams and Alfred Jones were the North American siblings. Both were being fought over in Europe. Land, fame, religion, all things that the Europeans fought to posses and only the winner got to claim.

Matthew was a region that France and England fought to own. France was winning that brutal war right now. The two countries had agreed to leave things be for two days, one weekend, to visit the children they were raising.

"I got you a gift," Arthur summoned a package and presented it to the colony.

"Wow!" Alfred ripped the colorful packaging off of the box. He opened the lid and saw wooden soldiers.

"Each one has his own face," Arthur said, "It was custom made."

"Cool!" Alfred looked at his gift then back up to Arthur, "Are you okay?"

Kirkland shifted a bit. He knew that Alfred was referring to his arm. The British colony knew that there was a war in Europe, and didn't want to be in the hands of France.

"Everything is alright," Arthur reassured him, "Let's go inside."

"Okay," Alfred nodded.

They walked back to the house, hand in hand.

…

"Matthew! Matthew, where are you?" The French man called out in concern, "Where could he be?"

"Francis?" A meek voice called out, "Is that you?"

A little boy walked out into the hallway, hugging tightly to his polar bear. His face brightened up when he saw the older nation.

"Francis!"

The young Canadian jumped and hugged France. Francis held the region and smiled, "How have you been Matthew?"

"Fine," Matthew nodded, "I didn't know that you were coming over here."

Francis just smiled, "But I am here now." _And I don't want you to worry about the war. _

The French man considered himself lucky. There weren't any visible scars showing like England's arm. Injuries were the last thing that Francis wanted to show Matthew.

The two walked over and sat on the couch. Matthew shyly talked about the happenings on his land and what went on in the house.

"Oh," Matthew smiled, "I got a letter from my brother yesterday. He's gotten better at writing and spelling, but his hand writing isn't so great."

Matthew laughed a bit.

That laughter was what Francis was fighting England over.

…

The door opened with a creek. A sound that indicated someone was coming home. Lovino dropped his paintbrush into the cup of murky paint water and rushed towards the door. It could only be Antonio. It had to be Antonio. Lovino rushed out to the lobby and saw a dark figure.

"Antonio?" Lovino called out.

"It's me," The exhausted voice said.

The country ran over to the other, but then stopped and gasped. White bandages covered the older country. His left eye was hidden by the clean bandages and his arms were wrapped loosely.

"Are you okay?" Lovino frowned.

"I'm okay," Antonio replied.

"Liar…"

Tears trickled down the boy's cheeks. Spain was hurt. Spain got hurt from fighting for Italy. Romano looked at the other nation's armor. Blood splatters, cuts, rips, it told Lovino all he needed to know about what happened.

"Don't cry Lovino," the Spaniard pleaded, "Please…"

Guilt flooded through the past explorer. Because of this war… because of greed, because… because he was weak… Lovino was crying. How easily had everything slipped through his fingers? And now he bore the physical and mental scars of bloodshed.

"But you're hurt," Lovino cried.

A warm hand pressed against Spain's tanned skin.

Antonio looked at Lovino with his one eye, "I get what I deserve Romano. I'm taking the pain from you and your brother too."

"Why!" Lovino protested, "He was sent off to Austria… he left us here! I can fight! I really can!"

Spain sadly looked down at the boy. He wasn't the little kid Spain had brought to the tomato fields. He was a country. Southern Italy. Antonio patted Romano the head.

"I can't let you do that."

"Why not?" Lovino exclaimed, "I'm strong! I can withstand it!"

The Spaniard embraced the kid in his arms, "If anything happened to you, I'd never live it down Lovi."

The younger country felt his shirt get wet. Spain was crying.

…

The snow fell lightly onto China. They sprinkled him softly without a sign of letting up. Five steps more and he'd be in Russia, just five. Wang Yao looked over to the other nation. It was just as cold there then where he stood. He shivered as a gust of icy wind blow past.

"Yao?"

"Hello Ivan," Yao said.

"Hello Yao," Ivan replied.

They were two feet apart now, looking at each other, freezing to their bones. Russia didn't say anything and Yao didn't want to say anything. Meeting like this were normal. Neither of them talked much. It was just a pass by, nothing to look forward to. They were both just silent.

"I have things to do," Russia said, "See you later."

"Bye," China said in return.

The two countries turned and walked away from each other. Neither of them looked back.

…

"Please," Austria begged, "Just a little more time."

The brown-haired country rubbed his temples and sighed. Why did Prussia push him so hard to join, to fight? Roderich wasn't very good at any of it.

"Why do you even protest?" Prussia asked, "You're going to be invaded some day or another. With this treaty, I can secure you in my empire."

There was a silence. Elizaveta listened intently to the two men. She had to help Roderich, but it was useless to a nation like Prussia. She glanced down at the young Italy. He looked frightened and had little tears in his eyes.

"What's happening?" The child asked.

"shh," Elizaveta soothed, "It'll be okay Feliciano."

"Here are the papers Austria," Prussia said, giving the other country an ink written paper, "I have everything in my command. It's either me or Russia."

The red-eyed man smiled sadistically and placed the papers on the table. He walked out, passing Elizaveta and Feliciano on his way.

"How could that bastard be so heartless?" Roderich cursed, "Why is it always me?"

He slumped down in he chair and thought of what Prussia had said. He was right. Austria was going to get invaded.

-

Author: So, yeah. This is the start. I'm going to fast forward this into after WWII. Okay? Good! The couplings will be:

America X England

France X Canada

Spain X Romano

Prussia X Austria

Turkey X Greece

Russia X China

Germany X Italy


	2. Without a Trace

Author: This is my favorite coupling. They're so cute! Okay and if any of you have couples that don't interfere with mine, then I'll put them in.

-

Chapter Two: Without a Trace (Part One)

_

England looked through the newspapers. The title was "Boston Tea Party." It had Sam Adams written all over it. Arthur read through the paper in disbelief. An action!? Not only are the colonists getting loud, but now they're acting! They're doing things to provoke England! To provoke the King! Those damn Sons of Liberty finally did something! England got on his coat and walked into the King's Court.

The King was talking to General Gage. Arthur listened to the talk and pulled out the details. More troops were to be sent to America. That meant more reasons to act on the Colonist's side. Was this going to turn into a war?

…

The roar of battle screamed through Arthur's ears. Bullets flew past his ears where they were once pierced. He saw America screaming to his men on the battlefield. Alfred didn't look like he was fighting for freedom. He looked like he already _won._

Then suddenly, the red coats were gone. Alfred looked over to the opposing side. America looked at him. The cool rain washed away the blood on them. Alfred looked at Arthur. Their eyes met for a moment, but then they adverted.

"Hey England," America said. "I only wanted freedom after all. I'm not a child anymore, nor am I your younger brother. Now, I am seceding from you!"

There was a pause. Arthur looked at America. He wasn't the young kid that he had raised. Now, he was a nation. Arthur ran towards America on the muddy ground.

"I won't allow!" England protested.

He hit America's musket. The killing utensil flew out of America's hand. It flew outwards onto the ground. England pointed his gun between America's eyes. Thunder roared in the background.

England breathed hard, "Your incompetence is outstanding, you twat."

"F-Fire!" The nervous general shouted to the men.

The two nations heard the muskets load and they were pointed to Arthur. America looked at England, still stunned to move. Alfred's eyes were on the tip of the silver musket. He followed it as it lowered down. Why wasn't England going to shoot? America looked at Arthur.

"There's… There's no way that I could shoot, bastard!" Arthur said. The nation fell to his knees. He covered his face with one hand as the other hand dropped the gun. "Dammit! Why dammit!?"

"Arthur," Alfred said in a saddened tone.

A flashback played in Alfred's mind as Arthur was crying.

_It was a sunny afternoon. The wind was blowing gently and the smell of flowers filled Alfred up. There was a hand in front of him. Alfred looked up and saw Arthur. _

"_Let's go home," Arthur said, smiling. _

_"Okay!" _

_The young British colony smiled and took the outstretched hand. _

"You were so big then…" Alfred said. The rain hit them repeatedly. Alfred saw Arthur's shoulders shake. He was crying.

"It's our win boys," Alfred exclaimed to his men.

The soldiers cheered. They congratulated themselves for the win. They were free. As the excitement grew, Alfred walked over to his… enemy. He crouched down and looked at England. The older nation didn't remove his hand from his face.

"Arthur," Alfred said, "Thank you."

…

After WWII…

"Alfred!" The Spanish girl ran over to her boss, "Take me to Europe, please?"

The American looked at the girl. Her brown eyes pleaded for departure across the Atlantic Ocean. Alfred sighed and patted the girl on the head.

"Why do you want to go to Europe so badly?" Alfred asked, "It's almost like here… Only with more dramatic fountains."

The girl pouted, "I have a pen-pal in Europe. I want to go meet her. Plus, you can hang out with England or France! I mean, you guys are on speaking terms, right?"

Alfred looked at the girl. Her black hair looked like Japan's, but her face was like Spain's. She wore shorts and a jacket. She wore her hair in a pony-tail and had eagle feathers stuck in there too. She had hiking boots on and a colorful sash around her waist with the number '100' on it. On her right hand, she had a Mood Ring on it.

"Can't you go bother one of your siblings?" Alfred asked the interestingly dressed girl, "You have forty nine of them."

The girl stiffed and looked annoyed, "Texas is being all up in my face. New York is in his _gangster_ faze. Northern California and Southern California are in a fight and I'm not going to choose favoritism. Utah and Nevada are off on a double date with Arizona and New Mexico. North Dakota, South Dakota, Oregon, and Washington have all decided to go on a road tip _without_ me. Massachusetts and I aren't on speaking terms. Hawaii went to go visit Japan. Alaska is fighting with Kansas on _e-mail_. I don't even want to know what West Virginia and Virginia are doing with Delaware and Connecticut. Maryland and Wisconsin I think are having a drinking completion being judged by Illinois. Florida is freaking out about that hurricane scientists have spotted. Wyoming disappeared with Nebraska last meeting. Oklahoma is experiencing a tornado and I don't want to be there. Oh, and Tennessee is-"

"Okay," Alfred stopped her, "I'll take you to Europe. I guess I can talk to Arthur before the next world meeting…"

"Great!" The girl turned all happy again.

The girl did a little swirl and bumped into a table.

"Watch out-"

_CLASH!!!_

Arthur winced at the lighting flashing through his windows. The dreadful storm had woken him up this dreary morning. Arthur cursed again. He had hated the rain since… well… it was complicated. The blonde rolled over to his side and checked his digital clock Japan had given him. The clock's number's glowed a green nine thirty eight. The date followed shortly after… July 4th

Arthur groaned, "That makes Two hundred thirty four years."

Almost two and a half centuries since that bloody document was signed. Why this date annoyed his so much more then that other blasted date just a few weeks ago when he had los-

Arthur shook the question out of his head. He removed himself from the warmth of his bed. Today wasn't going to be a good day. He walked out to his kitchen and opened the cabinets.

Biscuits…

Scones…

Bread…

Tea…

He yanked out a package of his favorite flavor of tea. He took out one tea-cup and poured hot water into it. The tea package was then opened and plopped into the hot water. Arthur brought the cup to his lips and felt the liquid warm up his body.

_Knock, Knock…_

Arthur sat down on the couch, ignoring the person at the door. If it was Francis, then that would only mean trouble. Arthur took another sip from his tea when he heard the lock being undone. In alarm, he stood up and put down the teacup. He heard the door open then close. Footsteps down the hall sounded clunky, then no stops at all.

"Arthur!" A voice shouted out, "Are you here?"

The owner of the voice walked through the empty doorway and smiled, "There you are. I knew you were home."

"What are you doing here?" Arthur snapped, "I really don't want to see your face right now."

The taller nation pouted, "Aww, cut me some slack Arthur, I've been standing in the rain for nearly an hour."

"I don't care if it was three!" Arthur shouted, "And how did you get in here? I never gave you a key!"

The brownish-blonde smiled, "It was still under the hat of your garden gnome. I'm glad that that hadn't changed."

Arthur glared at his intruder. He sighed and finally sat back down and pouted, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I…"

"Holy crud," A new voice perked Arthur's ear, "I never knew how many dramatic fountains Europe owned."

Arthur looked up and saw a new face. She looked like a Native American Indian mixed up with Spain and Japan.

"Oh!" Alfred smiled, "This is one of my states!"

"Your state is here?" Arthur looked at him, "Why?"

"I'm not just any state," The girl gloated, "I'm state who was pronounced on the one hundredth year of independence. I'm Colorado, or Amber Centennial. Nice to meet you, England." She smiled and held out her hand.

"I thought your nickname was 'Colorful'," Alfred said.

In a blink of an eye, Amber turned around and had the coldest glare that it could have started another ice age, "Call me the damn Colorful again, I swear by the gods, that I will have to break your limbs."

Alfred shivered. Amber turned around, happy and smiling again.

"Well, I got to go!" Amber exclaimed, "I don't want to keep my pen-pal waiting!"

The American girl skipped off out the door, leaving the two nations in dead silence.

"Interesting state you got there," Arthur finally commented, "And what about 'Colorful?'"

Alfred sighed, "All my states have a nickname. She had two, but she thinks colorful doesn't do her justice so she still goes by 'Colorado, the centennial state.'"

Arthur nodded, feeling horrible that he had asked. Amber was declared a state right in 1876, one hundred years since England lost to the Colon-

"Can I use one of your beds?"

The posed question pulled Arthur out of his dream world, "Why?"

"Right now, at the airport that Amber and I left at, it is currently eleven fifty at night," Alfred said, "There is a ten hour time difference between us and you. Plus, a hero needs his rest."

"Fine," Arthur obliged to the request, "You know where the bed rooms are."

Alfred quietly thanked him and walked out to the hallways once more. England sighed and picked his tea back up. It was slowly getting colder. Arthur placed the tea cup back on the coffee table and sprawled out on the couch. It was silent in the house again. Nothing stirred. England stared up to his ceiling. He glanced at the chandelier. The glass reflected the light to make a rainbow reflection on the walls. The storm broke the silence and brought Arthur back from his daze.

_DONG! DONG! DONG!_

"Ten o'clock," Arthur whispered, "In America, it would have been the start Independence Day."

Arthur sat up again and noticed that his book wasn't were it should have been. Arthur stood up and went to go search for his book. He walked into his bedroom to not only fine his book, but the hero.

Alfred's face eased up from his average emotions. His glasses, jacket, tie, boots, socks, and vest were taken off and throw carelessly on a chair. He looked younger, more innocent, and less dangerous. Arthur walked over to the nation and touched his hair. It was as soft as he remembered it.

"Dammit," England cursed, "Why you of all people?" Arthur leaned over Alfred and kissed him. "Why did I fall in love with you?"

From his frustration, Arthur didn't notice the small gasp of a young region that came back for her camera. Amber sneaked away from the two. England was in love with America?

-

Author: Sorry for the little, "Aww, America doesn't know!" thing at the end, but it's a start. I'm switching between pairings every chapter, so… to be continued.


	3. I'll Sing a Song For You ONCE

Author: Oh, second favorite coupling anyone? Sorry for not updating faster!

-

Chapter Three: I'll Sing for You… ONCE

_

Austria walked away from the politician meeting with Germany. They heard the whole conversation of Law forty six, to destroy Prussia. Now, other countries would claim the land that was once taken from them or gain new through out this year. The date was May twentieth, nineteen forty seven, the fall of Prussia.

Gilbert Beilschmidt stood back from the rest. He looked over his broken remains. It was his younger brother who was taking over his land. The Nazis, Hitler, Germany, Ludwig… they were just taking away the land he stressfully concurred and fought for. Now, all the dreams were shattered into small smithereens.

He turned slightly and saw his younger brother take his love away. So long had he had to fight for the control for Austria, but it was worth it when the brat smiled…a smile that was being taken away from him. Gilbert watched silently was Roderich was taken away from him. He wasn't going to call out to the proper country, not ever, especially in the mists of end.

"Later," Gilbert whispered, "Roder-"

After WWII…

"-ich," The past conquer complained, "Admit that I am awesome!"

The Austrian rolled his eyes, "You are not awesome and can you leave me alone?"

The second music room in the grand house was nearly empty. There was a couch, a piano and bench, a chair, and the two slender and gorgeous boys arguing. The author of this fan fiction looked back at the sentence she just wrote. She mouthed the word 'Wow,' and moved on.

"I'll leave if you say that I am an awesome, superior being that the gods have brought before your miserable soul and thus you must worship me like a hero!" Gilbert said this with his arms failing with dramatic effect.

Roderich stopped playing the piano and face-palmed himself, "Gilbert, you are an idiot."

"No I'm not!" Gilbert complained, "You're the idiot!"

"How am I the idiot?" Roderich argued back, "If I was an idiot, then you'd be the dumbest person on Earth."

"But I'd be smart enough to do this."

"What!"

Gilbert leaned forward, locked lips with Roderich and touched a place that… well… you know. Prussia moved into a deeper kiss, sticking his tongue into Austria's mouth. The surprised Austrian felt the past nation smirk. Gilbert pushed Roderich down on the small piano bench and undid Roderich's cravat. Prussia's hands made their way into Austria's shirt, touching his nipples and muscles.

_Flash!_

The slender and gorgeous boys looked up from their… doings, and saw a young girl who kind of looked like a Native America and the "love child" between Japan and Spain (Shudders at that thought). In her hand, they were a silver SONYTM and a Popsicle in the other.

"Dammit!" Gilbert cursing in front of this younger girl, "Give me that camera brat!"

Gilbert rushed for the girl, but she easily avoided the attack. From her belt, she brought forward rope and tied Gilbert easily. After she knotted it, she paced back five steps and took a picture.

"Don't mess with me bastard," She said, "I've been through the Wild West, WWII, Indian revolutions, the Civil war, wars against Mexico, a gold rush, and you'd never be able to concur my mounins'."

"Mounins?" Prussia asked, "They're pronounced moun_tains_ little girl."

"That's what I said," She frowned, "Mounins."

Gilbert burst out laughing from the improper pronunciation of the geographical feature. Austria rolled his eyes and buttoned with shirt back up before Elizaveta came back from meeting some pen-pal.

"Amber?" Elizaveta's voice reached out through the hallways, "Where are you?"

"Over here!" The girl shouted.

"Let me go!" Prussia shouted, "Someone as awesome as me doesn't deserve to be tied up like this!"

"Yes you do!" The girl, Amber, exclaimed. "You deserve it because you're not a hero!"

Elizaveta smiled, "This is Amber. She's one of Alfred's states."

"That explains a lot," Roderich said, "So she is your American pen-pal. Hello, I'm Roderich, or Austria."

"Pleased," Amber bowed respectfully and then turned around, "So who's this forsaken bastard?"

"I'm the awesomely, great nation of Prussia," Gilbert answered.

Hungary smiled, "Okay, introductions aside, Amber and I are going out to take pictures. I heard that Spain and Romano had an argument and there is a high chance of make-up sex."

The girls squealed. Amber glared at Gilbert a little more, untied him, and then followed Elizaveta out. The two boys listened to the footsteps walking out of the house. The door thudded closed and echoed through the hallways.

Prussia looked over to Austria, "Why does _she_ have a key?"

"Because she does?" Austria tried, "I do not understand why you are bothered so much."

Prussia groaned and shook his head, "Why the hell are you so clueless?"

"What?"

"Nothing, princess."

The Austrian rolled his eyes and sat back down on the piano bench. He looked up to his music sheets and read the first note. His fingers pressed the cool, ivory keys. Roderich closed his eyes as he played the fast moving song. He had memorized this complicated piece with ease. It was about a tragic. The middle part had more eighth notes, and this was the part of the story when the hearts are being gripped tightly and restricted to love.

Love, the word pained Roderich in the heart.

"Nice song," Gilbert commented, "What's up with the ending? It was kind of brief."

"That was not the ending," Roderich stated, "It goes on…"

"So why don't you finish it?"

"It is a love tragic. It ends up with the lovers dying."

There was a silence between the two. The albino man looked down at the keys, "Move."

"What?"

"Get off the damned bench," Gilbert said.

The Austrian obliged, but watched the Prussian with a more careful eye. Gilbert sat down on the bench and sighed. What was the first note again? High B? Gilbert touched the key and pressed it down. Yeah. That was the key. Gilbert's hand flew down to the end and an attacked the keys. The beat was a slower one then what the Austrian played, but the sounds fused together, becoming in harmony with another. Roderich stood in the place that he gotten to. How did Gilbert know this kid of music? So pretty, so dramatic, so… so sad.

"I sing a song."

Roderich looked at Prussia. His voice was in tune to the melody.

"I sing a song just for you," Prussia's face eased with the words.

_Oh yeah…_

_Words I've said. _

_Don't even matter to you._

_They don't care. _

_Rain fell on the floor. _

_Blood drips even more._

_I fell in love. _

_But that doesn't matter any more. _

_Scuum cuique…_

_Were words I followed. _

_I was on top of the world._

_Reality hit._

_It hit me hard._

_And now I'm all alone._

_With the sickening feeling of being hollow. _

_Oh!_

_Falling, just falling down._

_Scuum cuique…_

The words faded into the slow playing music. Roderich looked at the Prussia. Was this about his nation falling? Or was it about something else? The clock in the other room rang its dreary three dongs. Prussia looked back to Austria and smiled.

"Well I got to go," Prussia said, "I'm meeting Antonio and Francis in a few. See ya, sexy."

The man jumped off of the piano bench and grabbed his jacket from the couch. He did a flirtatious wave with his fingers to Roderich and mossy off out the door. Roderich stared at the piano. He brushed the keys with the back of his hand. It still had faint warmth to it.

"Such as somber song," Roderich sighed, "The words were very narrative too…"

The harmony and melody still rung in his head though. The lyrics were like biting into a green apple. Roderich sat down on the couch and sighed. Couldn't love be easier some how?

-

Author: Sorry!!! It is kind of short, and it is also kind of took me forever to write. *sweat drop* School, social life (I know, omg), writing my manga, read other's manga, starting an anime club, destroying my brain over yaoi, and just everything. Including f*cking writer's block. So, there! Not sure when next will come up, or which coupling, but HAHA!! I'm done with chapter Two~


	4. Gossip Tables Around The World

Author: Yeah… Well I'm just going to add in a lot of side couplings now. And then get focused on America/England and Prussia/Austria.

_

Chapter Four: Gossip Tables Around The World

-

The ocean breeze slid across Antonio's face. He hummed a simple little tune that matched with the crashing of the waves, eroding sediments away from the shorelines and cliffs. He watched the waves form and fall. His sports watch rang. Antonio checked his watch and stood up from the grassy spot he was sitting on.

"Antonio!"

The younger voice called out the country's human name. Spain turned around and smiled at the boy running up to him.

"Hi Lovi," Antonio greeted, "I thought that you weren't speaking to me."

"I was until one of your friends came and was talking on his cell about fucking someone," Lovino shuttered.

"They have already come?" Antonio said in surprise, "I think I'm running a bit off schedule. Who is here?"

Lovino frowned, "Both the bastard and the pervert has come." He shuddered, "I still don't get it why you guys still hang out."

"Who knows," Spain shrugged, "Would you like to join us?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "You know the answer. I'm going to Feliciano's."

Spain looked at him with curiosity, "Isn't Ludwig over today? I've heard from Gilbert that his younger brother and Feliciano are still really close."

"I just hope that Kiku is there to keep them on a some what normal level," Romano stated, "I'll see you tonight, probably."

"Okay," Spain smiled, "Just come home by tomorrow night, I got something to show you then."

Lovino looked at Antonio strangely and then left. Spain smiled slyly to himself and started walking down the hill. They were in the _Reino de España_, or the Kingdom of Spain, but they were in north Spain. It had luscious green hills, farms, life and coastal line. And it was the one place where the Bad Touch Trio could hang out without any of the other interfering with their fun. Antonio walked over to the house. It had modern architecture of Spanish designers, but it also held a bit to the old world too.

"Yo, Andy," Prussia greeted the Spaniard, "Where did Lovino go? He was here just a moment ago."

Spain sat down in one of the white, almost spiraling chairs around the deck table, "He's going over to Feli's house. But I told him to get here by tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" France asked, "Oh, yeah. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not telling," Spain sang.

Prussia smiled, "Can we guess?"

"Okay."

"Bondage?" Prussia asked. The other two looked at him. "What? It is a perfect way on telling some one you love them. Or just seducing them until they can't walk straight. Hands are also really awesome things when used right."

"Ew," Spain shuddered, and then smiled, "Have you tried with your dear Austrian?"

Prussia frowned as France laughed, "I highly doubt that Gilbert could even get Roderich in the same room as him."

"Can to!" Gilbert said defensibly, "I was so close to getting into his pants when some damn American came and interrupted.

"Alfred?" The other two asked.

Gilbert grumbled, "No. One of his god damned states. She has a picture of us kissing and worse, she's friends with Elizaveta."

"Ouch," France commented, "An Alfred, Elizaveta twerp? Speaking of which, Alfred gets super scary when he gets mad."

"What happened?" Prussia asked.

France sighed, "He saw what fell out of my bag yesterday!"

"What was in your bag?" Spain asked.

"A vibrator," Francis smiled, "I was planning on using it on my dear Matthew. He's still a bit shy."

Prussia rolled his eyes, "Everyone is shy compared to you."

The trio laughed. Their sweet voices rang through the empty hill side. Voices of angels, to bad they were more like mother-fucking-princesses.

-

The brunette walked over to the tea room. She was meeting her brothers there today, or at least one of them. Korea and Japan were busy with all what has been happening in the world. Hong Kong also was busy with all the companies wanting to start businesses in China so he was helping China with the planning. Taiwan sighed. Everyone seemed busy except for her.

"Maybe I will call Elizaveta," She said hopefully, "She and I can talk about Austria and Prussia or something."

Taiwan slid open the tea room door. She was surprised to see Japan, Korea, and Hong Kong, all sitting there, waiting for her. She smiled and sat down on one of the cushion seats around the large flat, table.

"Wow," She finally said, "Are we discussing the next world meeting or the previous one?"

Korea smiled his joyful smile, "What makes you think we have business to attend to? I'm here to stay clear of the politics."

Hong Kong agreed, "Yes. China and I are taking a break for this weekend."

"Same," Japan nodded.

Taiwan smiled, "So is China going to join us?"

Korea smiled, "Haven't you heard the rumors? China is going out with Russia."

"WHAT?" The other three siblings gasped at Korea.

Korea shrank, "Oh, I'd thought you all have hear it by now."

Japan sat back down into his seat and took a deep breath in, "The only new I have hear was about the French and Canada one. America doesn't like the idea of them going out."

"But that's not as shocking!" Taiwan complained, "I didn't even know that China was gay! And to go out with Russia? I feel like of sorry for both of them. Russia is icy and uses a lot of his lover. But China does that too."

"One out of ten people are bisexual," Hong Kong started, "One out of seven of those people are fully gay. And ten percent of the world is gay. Being countries, nations, states, or cities, we get bored with normal likes and dislikes within the sexual boundaries. The more wars, siblings, and countries the world has, the more chances of yaoi fan girls pairing up nations together. For example…" The room's lights dimmed as a screen lowered itself from the ceiling. Hong Kong pressed a button on the remote control and a power-point came up. "The cold wars between American and Russian industries have pair up Alfred and Ivan. The alliance between Germany, Italy, and Japan made them a threesome. And because England fought the American colonies for freedom, Alfred and Arthur are also _going at it_. Not to mention that because of the many wars between them, France and England were pronounced a couple. And of course, because Hungary lived with Austria, they suddenly got married. And when Prussia was trying to take over Austria, it became a question about who Prussia was going for. Austria or Hungary? Personally, I think he was aiming towards getting into Austria's pants, but that's just my opinion. Further more, since Spain, France, and Prussia are good friend, we have an internet filled to the brim with all the possibilities. And then there's the Great Rome Empire who is seen in thirty two and talks to Ludwig. I blame him for all of the yaoi pairings. It is because of his influence to all his grandchildren and child that we have a very homosexual community today."

There was a minor applaud in the background, probably by some pandas and yaoi fangirl, and the screen went back into the ceiling. The lights went back on and Hong Kong sat back down in his respective seat. His sibling started at him.

"That was some out burst," Japan commented, "I think I should get going now that I am mentally disturbed."

Japan stood up, bowed to his siblings and left the room. Korea was the next one to stand up, along with Taiwan.

"Yep!" Korea smiled, "It was nice seeing you all! Let's try again after the next world meeting!"

"Nice lecture, brother," Taiwan said to Hong Kong, "I'll see you later."

-

Missouri walked through the empty hallways of the meeting building. The state meeting was held every day after the world meeting. Right now, it was used as a social gathering for the states until the next meeting with America. There were at least twenty rooms, including the huge one that held the meetings.

Missouri continued to walk down the hallways. Her destination was the farthest room to the back. She met there regularly with three other states. They had completely changed the room to their fitting. The gray walls had been painted a soft blue and cream color. The wooden floors were replaced with grayish-green carpet. The girls had put in a new, oak table and black, leather, spinney office chairs. The walls had posters, a bulletin board, and bookshelves all along the walls.

The twenty fourth state reached the door and she opened it. Only two other states were in there already. Missouri smiled.

"Good afternoon."

"Hi Milly," The state of Arkansas, Alyssa greeted, "We were just finishing up the power point for the meeting."

Ivy, the state of Idaho, smiled too, "Yes, it's the one about the foreign trades."

Missouri, the state of Missouri, nodded. "Great. Now all we need is-"

"I'm sorry!"

The three states turned their heads to see the last member of their group, Colorado. She was dressed in her odd fashion, as always, but today she seemed excited. As she walked into the room, she fumbled to take out something from the sash bag hanging and bouncing on the side of her hip. She finally pulled out her camera.

"You guys have to see this," Amber said, "I was almost tempted to go to Pennsylvania and get him to run this on the papers, but then realized that he would have killed me."

Colorado hooked the camera up the laptop. She clicked the projection mode and had it shown on one of the empty walls. Amber opened up the files and the image projected. The other states gasped.

"Is that who I think it is?" Idaho asked.

"Yeah," Colorado nodded, "One of the must fucking cute European country. I was shocked to guys."

Arkansas smiled, "Well, not that I am Nevada, but that happens in this room, stays here."

The girl agreed and continued to look at the snuck picture of England and America.

_

Author: Mmm, homosexual fun! Yeah, the next world meeting is going to be as fun as the state meeting.


	5. Honey, If You Love Me

Author: Okay, if you have played this game, and then have fun. If not, please try!

_

Chapter Five: Honey, If You Love Me…

-

Hercules waited the snow cover the mountains. He shivered slightly and pulled his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. He breathed out and saw his breath shimmer in the dim sun light. He was here to meet his friends, Japan and Egypt. Greece sneezed and shivered again.

"Are you cold?" A rough tone asked.

Hercules turned around to see another country, but he wasn't sure which one it was. The man was dressed in typical northern explorer. He had the brown coat with the fuzzies lining the hood. He wore a knitted hat and thermal gloves. Don't worry; he had ski pants on too.

"You should dress more to the weather," He said, "You could catch hypothermia and fail your country."

"I didn't know how long I'd be out here," Greece smiled, "I'm meeting some friends. Because we live far away from each other, we decided to meet here in Russia." (Yeah, cuz that's totally a smart plan Greece.)

"Well then you might what to put on an extra layer," The man pulled out a grayish-green jean jacket from his backpack. "It was a bit too small for me anyways."

"Thanks!"

Greece pulled on the large jean jacket. It wasn't that warm, but it helped from the wind pushing against him. The man nodded and turned to leave. Hercules watched the man go. He was nice, but what he was wearing didn't really match his personality. Greece waved at the tall man and smiled to himself.

…

Yeah… Skip too present day in this Fanfiction.

The two nations walked down the corridors of the world meeting location. It was an interesting building were not only could you meet all the nations on this day, but also try their food in the cafeteria. I'm just saying, stay away from the snails.

"Ah another meeting!" America groaned.

Greece laughed, "Just don't bring up the globe warming. Sure, Japan and I are on your side, but England is just pissed off with you. Oh, and France will think that both of you are wrong."

"Then what should we bring up?" America slammed his head on the desk, "Maybe we should play a game this time."

"A game?"

Greece remembered the last game idea that America brought up, Baseball. Sure it was a fun game, but when Germany pitched, no one wanted to be there. And the nations also had trouble keeping score and who was captain. In the end, England noticed that it was like cricket, called America a phony, and kicked him in the shin.

"Yeah!" America smiled, "It'll be great."

…

The nations frowned at each other. Despite the arguing, the alliances, the screaming, and the complaining, all the world nations were playing a stupid American game. It was to… ease up the atmosphere in the room.

"Okay," Alfred smiled, "The game is called 'Honey, if you love me.' The rules are simple. All you need to do is make the other person smile. You can't touch anyone in a sexual-harassing way. Oh, and you have to say 'Honey, if you love me, then please make smile.' Got it everyone?"

"Can we have a demonstration?" Sweden asked.

America nodded, "Sure! Um… let's see… who wants to be a volunteer?"

No one raised their hand. America sighed, "Fine, I guess I chose Arthur."

"WHAT?" England almost fell out of his seat, "Why?"

"Because if you start, then that'll encourage others to play!" Alfred smiled.

The American walked over to England and pull out the chair America took off his glasses a made his eyes _really_ wide. He crouched down on the floor and stared up to Arthur, making the other nation shift uncomfortably.

"Honey," America said in an extremely whinny voice, "If you love me, can you please make a smile?"

France busted up laughing with almost the rest of the nations. The point of the game went across to the other. They waited for England to smile, but he didn't.

"Damn!" America groaned, "I was so close! Okay, England, choose your victim!"

"Why?" England asked.

"Prey chooses their victim."

"Fine."

England looked around the room. Who won't touch him inappropriately? In the end, England chose Japan. England walked up to Japan. He stole America's black tied, wrapped it around on of his eyes and in his best pirate voice, he asked Japan the question. Of course, everyone laughed, but Japan didn't, because he barely has any emotion.

Japan chose Korea. Japan sat on Korea's lap, bridal style. He looked up to the other Asian and in a straight face. He asked Korea. Korea, of course, laughed at his younger brother. Korea went to Taiwan and displayed an adorable puppy-dog pout. Taiwan went to China, and yeah, that is being a bit Asian going, but anyways, she some how managed to get him to crack.

China, too many people's surprise, chose Russia, who of course, smiled. Russia chose his sister, Belarus who chose her sister Ukraine. Ukraine chose one of Russia's lackeys, Lithuania, who felt blessed and smiled. Lithuania, as much as a Russia lackey he is, chose his "boyfriend", Poland. Poland walked up to Sweden. Poland unsuccessfully asked Sweden to smile. Sweden went to his lover, Finland, and kissed the poor blonde's hand.

"Isn't that sexual harassment?" Romano asked.

Austria looked up from his book, "Only if the receiver doesn't like it."

"Ah…" The other nations nodded their heads. They all knew Finland liked it.

Finland got his friend, Norway to smile. Norway bubbled over to Iceland. Obviously, Iceland was the uke (receiver) in their *coughs* "private" relationship. Iceland chose Canada, who panicked because now it was his turn to ask. Canada shyly asked France, who smiled in the way only Frenchman know how. France asked one of his best-ist buddies, Prussia (who comes to the meeting because he still feels important). Prussia devilishly smiled at his chance. He waltzed over to Austria, snagged the brunette's book and whispered smoothly into Austria's ear, making the Austrian shiver.

Austria picked Hungary, which made Prussia want to kill someone, but don't worry, he didn't. Hungary chose Germany, out of the convenience that he was sitting next to her. Germany sighed and got Italy to smile. Italy, being the idiot he is, thought he could make Romano smile, but failed. Romano asked Spain. The smaller nation blushed furiously while asking Spain the silly American game line. Spain just smiled and kissed Romano on the cheek, who departed back to his seat, trying to become invisible. Spain, because he was a flirt, smoothly got Liechtenstein to smile. The girl happily asked her brother, Switzerland.

This went on for a while, seeing that there are more then one hundred and fifty countries like "There's one hundred and fifty and more to see! To become a Pokémon master, is guaranteed!"… Yeah… At the end of the craziness, it was down to Greece and Turkey. Turkey was still in his whole mask and turbine and all his traditional clothing so it was hard to tell if he smiled. We think that Turkey smiled though. It was hard to tell. Greece and Turkey weren't on the greatest friendship levels.

America stretched, "Okay! That was fun! What shall we discuss now?"

"Aren't you supposed to come up with the brilliant ideas around here?" England mentally cursed himself for being a bitch to his crush.

"That was my brilliant idea for the day!" America explained, "Well at least for the first half of the day. What time is it anyway?"

"Twelve twenty four!" A random country shouted out. "I call a lunch break!"

The rest of the countries muttered in agreement. All the countries walked out of the meeting hall to be greeted by lonely Sealand, who brighten up. Most of the Europeans went to lunch together. The Asians went under a cherry blossom tree to have lunch. Russia, his sisters, and his lackeys went to the cafeteria. Some of the northern Europeans left together. New Zealand, Australia, and a lot of the other Pacific Island nations collaborated together. The countries of Africa walked off, talking about their lunch plans.

After the rest of the crowd walked out, only America, Canada, Brazil, and Mexico were left. They were all colonies of the Europe's, but they had won or gotten their independence forever ago. Mexico and Brazil, surprisingly, were on speaking terms with America.

"I guess we're having lunch together," Canada shrugged and smiled.

"_Muito bem_," Brazil agreed, "I guess no one bothers about us anymore."

"_Si_," Mexico sighed, "It is only us. Not much family like the Europeans over the Atlantic."

The four sighed. It was kind of hard being the only ones on the west side of the Atlantic (depending on what map you're using). They walked out together, trying to persuade America not to go to a fast food place.

-

America got home after the World Meeting finished. He was tried and annoyed. All the rest of the meeting was about world trade. It didn't make much sense why everyone was bitching about the Triangular Trade, but that was life.

He walked down the State Meeting Room. It was an aimless walk with no destination. America walked down the long hallway and saw a light at the end. He quietly walked over to the room. Alfred was pretty sure that at least four of his states practically lived in that room.

"Amber!" Alfred noted that Colorado was in the room.

"What?" Amber groaned, "I'm tried and I want to go read! Leave me alone Idaho!"

"Guy!" America recognized this voice as Missouri's, "I think we should leave too. The meeting's tomorrow."

There was a groan and America laughed to himself. His states were like him. He was super proud of them, but when they get into a diplomatic argument, then that was full out war. The Civil War wasn't the best time in America for sure.

"Okay," It was Arkansas, "But let's look at the picture one last time. I still need to get it into my brain."

America was curious. What picture? Of course Colorado had taken pictures of the Europe, but what was so interesting that the others wanted to see it? Make the image locked on the inside of their eyelids. Alfred went closer to the cracked door and peered in.

The site almost made him reveal that he was there. There, in wide screen on the wall, was a picture of him, asleep and England kissing him.

_

Author: Haha! Cliff hanger!! Okay, sorry, but that was an awesome way to end the chapter.


	6. Awkward

Author: Sorry, this was just on my mind. I'm only emo because I read the most breath-taking fan fiction in my life. READ IT!!

.net/s/5463760/1/A_New_World

oh, and sorry that there's a lot of commentary by me in this chapter.

_

_The illusion of life… life… what is the meaning of this word we speak? Why are we to over exert ourselves into something that we only hang on to for a few seconds, moments, memories, days, months, years, decades?_

_A human life can be so short, yet… they do so much more then what we do ourselves. _

"Alfred," The black haired-girl said, "Why do mortals use their life up so… much better?"

The hero looked up to one of his states. She was look outside the rain-splattered window. The storm clashed down a bolt of lighting. The gray sky looked like it was crying. Amber turned and looked back at Alfred. She looked sad and annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

Colorado laughed bitterly, "Here we are, nations, states, cities, countries. We live so long. We live longer then the people who live on our land. But because the mortals live less then us, they make more out of a few years."

"What's your point?" Alfred put his papers down.

"It would be so much easier to be human," Colorado said, "Because I'd have less time to live, I would have told him I loved him. You should consider yourself lucky Alfred. You have a nice relationship with…"

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, "Who?"

Colorado smiled and the thirty eighth state turned to face Alfred, "Alfred, do you like England?"

America shifted uncomfortably, "Why?"

Colorado rolled her eyes, "I've been a hunter, a hunted, a tracker, and a Native America for longer then any war you've ever faced. What I'm trying to say is that I know you saw the picture of Arthur um… 'sealing a deal' with you while you slept."

"Yeah," America said, "I'm not a ninja Amber. I'm a soldier and a former-cowboy."

Colorado snickered, "Right, right…" The girl turned serious again, "Do you like, _love_ Arthur?"

* * *

Chapter Six: Awkward

-

Everyone in life has an awkward moment. Mine is when total ingrates come up to me and ask me out. It is really kind of lame when they try nothing to make me feel the same way if they really like me. Like I said: ingrates. Yeah, feelings pass and go. Well, except for hate. Sometimes hate can withstand life-times.

So, what happens when you give me my absolute favorite couples to talk about? Guess what? Welcome to Chapter Six.

…

Yao groaned as Ivan pushed further into him. The pitcher laced his fingers around the Chinese man's cock. The receiver choked on the screams that forcefully came out of his throat. Ivan rubbed Yao hard, pushing the petite man to his fullest. White liquids burst out of Yao as Ivan's rubbed became harder, as Ivan rocked back and forth, as _Ivan_ continued to make love with him.

The sex drive made the men perform to their fullest ability. In many people's minds, the images of China and Russia trying to out sexy each other is utterly impossible. In mine, only the gods and I know what happen in there, and I'll admit, I think I scarred about half of them. If only I didn't have to write the accents.

"Da, you were sexy last night," Russia said to China when he walked into the kitchen. "It makes me wish that we had started dating sooner."

China glared at his 'lover', "Shut up, aru."

The sadistic blonde only smiled and sipped his cup of coffee. Ivan frowned at the taste, put the cup down and magically gained a bottle of vodka. He unscrewed the lid and the clear liquid poured out into Ivan's coffee. The Russian drank his coffee much more happily now.

"Are you getting drunk?" China asked.

"Da, I learned it from England," Russia said, "Him, his tea, and his pirate days."

The Russia drank more of his coffee, little to China's amusement. The Chinese stretched and poured his own cup of coffee. He sat down on the opposite side of the table. It was about three in the afternoon, give or take. The two, well… I think we all know what they did the previous night.

Ivan's bare foot crawled up onto Yao's leg under the table (The table is small). The Russian's foot rubbed the Asian's leg, slowly going further up. Yao smirked at the sadist.

_Flash_

The two looked in alarm at the poor, confused Hungarian girl who was gawking at them.

"Shit," All of them said.

…

Romano walked back up to his house. Well, it wasn't his house. It was the house he and Spain shared. His neck was sore from sleeping on the couch. Sure, Germany and his brother owned more bedrooms, but they either were to much like Germany, had Italy's toys and pictures every where, or you could hear them having sex. Lovino wasn't thrilled to know that his brother was a screamer. Lovino fumbled for his key, but realized that he hadn't taken it with him anyways.

"Antonio!" Romano banged on the door, "God damn it Spain! Open the fucking door! It's almost six p.m.!"

Lovino sighed and walked to the side of the house. Spain never locked the backdoors, luckily for Lovino. The younger nation walked to the side. It was his favorite side of the house. This was where to roses were planted and spiraled up the wall of the house.

_Damn Spain_, Lovino thought, _I bet he is off drinking with his- is he in a suit?_

Lovino saw Spain in a black, suit jacket, black jeans, and a slightly open white collar shirt underneath the jacket. Spain had decorated the backyard. The brushes were trimmed, the lawn was mowed, a table and two chairs were set out, and the table was decorated with a small vase with dragon snaps and roses. There were two silver plates on the table, which Lovino knew was a treasure that Spain had gotten when exploring. Spain smiled happily at the flabbergasted Romano. Spain walked over and bowed respectfully to the younger brunette.

"_Hola_, Lovi," Spain took Lovino's hand and kissed it, "You're back."

Damn, how could this bastard be so… so… charming?

"Hi," Lovino said, "Um, what is all this?"

Spain sighed, "You forgot our-"

"Anniversary!" The two said at the same time.

"Shit!" Romano exclaimed, "I totally forgot that it was today!"

"That's strange for you to forget," Spain led the boy over to the table, "What happened?"

Lovino shivered, "Ludwig and Feliciano having sex."

Antonio shivered too, "Wow, your brother kind of slutty, isn't he?"

Lovino drank out glass cup. What ever was in the glass tasted like sweetened wine, "Yeah, now why are you being a Romantic today?"

"Because," Antonio explained, "It's been exactly five year since we've gotten together. I thought that I should do something a bit special since you normally plan it all. Come on, I got something really cool to show you after dinner."

Spain smiled sweetly and left to go fetch dinner. Lovino listened until the door to the house closed and then smiled. It was really awesome of Antonio to do this all. Lovino twirled a finger through his brown hair. He looked at the flowers in the vase. The snap-dragons were a purple-ish blue color and the roses were sunshine yellow. It was a rather pretty arrangement, but don't tell Spain that.

"He'd flower me with petals all day," Romano muttered.

"_¡L a Cena!_" Spain said.

After dinner, Spain blindfolded Romano's eyes, much to his disagreeing. Spain whispered to Romano that he'd be right back. Lovino waited and what seemed like forever, Antonio came back.

"Okay," Spain sounded extremely happy, "Open your eyes."

Romano looked saw Antonio on kneeling before him with a black, velvet box. Antonio opened to the box. The small ring dazzled before Lovino. The ring wasn't made like the normal circular ring. No, the shape of the ring was made out of silver vines entangled with each other. There was a single emerald gem shaped like a rose was enlaced into the vines. Antonio slipped it on to Lovino's hand.

"_Anniversario felice_, Lovino," Antonio said in Italian. The Spaniard kissed Lovino's hand and smiled.

"_Aniversario feliz_, Antonio," Lovino whispered back.

The Southern part of Italy laced his arms around Antonio's neck. Spain wrapped his arms around the smaller nation's body with an accepting hug. Their lips touched lightly once, then again, more forcefully. Antonio's tongue met Lovino's.

A cough from the background made the newcomer's presents noticed. The two lover birds looked up… well Spain did, Romano was suddenly interested with his new ring and was blushing as red as a tomato.

"Can you leave, Prussia?" Spain asked, "We're kind of busy and it is slowly getting more awkward."

Gilbert apologized hastily, "Sorry, but I come with some news, _New couple _news."

Spain looked more alert, "What the hell happened?"

Gilbert shuddered, "Hungary has her camera, Belarus is depressed, Ukraine is talking to Russia once more, Taiwan talking to China, luckily, Liechtenstein and her brother are at home, but seriously! Did you know that China and Russia are going out?"

"You ruined our day because there is a new pairing on Earth?" Romano asked. He realized the second later who they were talking about, "Wait, China and Russia?"

-

America squirmed, "Um…"

"It's a yes or no question for Pete's sake!" Colorado groaned, "Would you or would you not kiss him and love him if you knew that you only had three minuets to live, America?"

"I do love him," America realized, "I've hurt him so much, haven't I?"

Colorado shrugged, "Love, hate, it all turns into sex someway or another. It doesn't matter if it's between a guy or girl. It's hot, wet, and makes your mind melt. Alfred, you and I need to fess up to the people who will matter the most in our lives before the come to an end. I've already booked us tickets. Unfortunately, I'm not going to be there when you say you love Arthur."

"Where will you be?" America asked.

"With the bastard who stole my heart," Colorado smirked, "You know him. He was your first colony."

-

Author: Um… that Ivan Yao thing… I think I should re-rate my fan fiction from T to M.


	7. Leaving so soon?

Author: okay, I'm going to make other fan fictions that add on to this one, or just add more chapters after England and America get together. I haven't done much Roderich/Gilbert, Sadiq/Heracles, Ivan/Yao, and Francis/Matthew. So this and probably the next chapter are going to be dedicated to them. oh, and sorry for bad grammar

_

Chapter Seven: Leaving so soon?

-

Without anything, can you build up to something? The answer to that question is a yes. The shy boy waited patiently for the return of his lover. He hummed his national anthem. It was really quite catchy. The boy kicked his legs back and forth while the dangled off the chair. He waited for the door to burst open, blowing out flowers in France's normal, elaborate entrance.

"_Bonjour_, Matthew," The voice whispered into Canada's ear, making him jump.

"F-F-Francis!" Matthew exclaimed, "When did you get back? A-and your entrance! I-I was w-waiting for you…"

France kissed the adorable boy on the forehead, "I have to escape from your older brother, don't I?"

Canada laughed, "Yeah! H-he was really angry when he got back home. He was shouting about something like virginity." Canada leaned closer to the Frenchman, "I guess he d-doesn't know what we've d-done together."

France picked the nation up in his arms bridal style. Canada yelped in surprise. France laughed and kissed the blonde's forehead. Francis carried Matthew to the bedroom and put him down on the bed. Francis removed his own shirt and climbed over Matthew.

The night (um… I guess) started out with an elaborate kiss. France's stealthy tongue entered its way into Canada's mouth. When their tongues met, they twisted and bended together. Matthew groaned and felt Francis smile on his lips.

Francis unzipped his prey's pants. The Frenchman's hand touched the Canadian's place. The younger boy squirmed in pleasure as Francis continued his play.

-

"Oi!" Gilbert waltzed into the Victorian-styled house. "Roderich, where are you? Come out and bask on my awesomeness!"

The albino human-form of a nation walked down the hallways. It was a Saturday afternoon and only one hour before, Gilbert had finally woken up. The house was unrealistically quiet. No music, voices, paper-shredders, or anything disturbed the day. It was like it was frozen in time.

The thought made Gilbert laugh to himself. He was frozen in time himself. The great nation of Prussia had withstood for about four hundred, twenty two years. It had fallen about sixty two years ago back in WWII. Yet somehow, Gilbert still kept walking on the Earth.

"It was only meant to be until I finished what I started," Prussia said, reminding himself that his time would end. "That bastard Rome will come and get me soon enough."

Gilbert checked the next door. It was the first music room, the one that Roderich barely played in. Gilbert knew that the room held the Austrian's favorite piano. Prussia was always curious what piano it was since he was never let into the room. To Gilbert's surprise, the door knob twisted and the door gracefully glided open. He peered into the room.

The room had a definite color scheme of black and white. The tiling was checkered with the two colors. The couch in the room was completely white and on the other side of the room, there was another couch completely black. On both sides of each couch, there was small, round, wooden coffee tables that had vases of different flowers, which were the only think in the room that wasn't black or white. A white chandler hung on the ceiling with the light-bulbs that looked like candles. The walls were gray with no pictures unlike the other music room. The window was on the north wall was a grand window that you could see a lovely view out of.

The colors and the decorations wasn't the thing that scared Gilbert the most though. Gilbert walked over to the piano that was placed in the middle of the circular room. It was an ivory and marble piano. It was mainly white with the exception of the black/gray swirls left from the metamorphic rock. It was a charming piano with ivory keys that almost felt like silk when played on.

Prussia sat on the black piano bench. As he felt the keys' smoothness, he smiled fondly. The piano was the same as he remembered it. He was sure that Roderich had thrown it out when they declared independence. Gilbert pushed down one of the keys. It was in tune and felt as if it was recently played.

The song and notes stared to flow out of Prussia's finger tips.

…

Roderich entered his house. He had gone to meet with the current leader of Austria. The Austrian was now back home after a few short meeting about politics and military power. It was to be discussed at the next world meeting.

When he opened the door, the sound of music flowed through. It was a wonderful sound with matching harmony. The music led Roderich into the first music room. He stood and watched the working hands strike each note and then on to the next. The notes kept on going for another minuet or two and then stopped.

"Hello Roderich," Gilbert said politely. "Where were you?"

"Meetings," Roderich stated with no enthusiasm.

There was a moment of silences before either one showed any signs of talking. Prussia raised his head and glanced at the piano, "I thought you through this out a long time ago."

Roderich looked away from Prussia's gaze, "I could never do that. I've even thought about it after the war ended. I just couldn't bring myself to do so."

"I wouldn't have either," Gilbert admitted. "This piano is wonderful."

Roderich gulped, "I didn't throw it out just because of how nice it was."

Gilbert looked up at the Austrian, "So what is the reason?"

Roderich blushed slightly, "Because you're the one who gave it to me."

The silence between the two was cold and nerve-racking. Prussia was the first to act again. He stood up from the piano bench and walked over to Roderich.

"You didn't throw it away because of me?" Prussia asked. Roderich nodded. "Roderich, look at me."

"Nnn…"

"I love you."

The line made Roderich turn his head and looked the man in the eyes. They were full of sincerity. Prussia leaned closer to Austria. Their lips finally met. Their tongues met and it lifted everything that they hated about each other away. They fell to the floor in a haste to remove their clothing. It was the right timing, wasn't it? To the gods, Gilbert hoped it was.

Gilbert undid Roderich's cravat, letting the piece of material fall to the ground with more clothing later.

Roderich shivered as a tongue scaled down his body.

Gilbert tasted what now belonged to him.

They lusted for each other for years.

"Gilbert!" Roderich groaned as the pitcher's mouth enclosed on his part. The Prussian didn't react to his lover's voice. His tongue twisted around Roderich's dick in a playful fashion. Both of them were growing harder the more seconds pasted by. "I'm c-coming!"

Without hesitation, Gilbert swallowed the liquids, making Roderich feel drained. Roderich turned over when directed to and screamed loud with pleasure. Gilbert pinched his nipples and stuck one finger into him.

"Tell me when it hurts," The silver-haired boy grunted.

Another finger was pushed in. It was slippery and they both came again. Gilbert tilted Roderich's head towards him and they kissed again.

_Your time it running up…_

Gilbert took his fingers out and put them into Roderich's mouth. The brunette sucked on the fingers. His tongue went between and around the three fingers that were inserted into him.

_Your mission is close to complete…_

Gilbert thrust himself into Roderich's body. He humped Roderich back and forth, listening to the sweet screams of pleasure his lover let out.

_You finished your final plead…_

"I love you Roderich," Gilbert whispered into Roderich's ear. His tongue snaked around the cartilage, making Roderich shiver. "I am yours as much as you are mine."

_We'll come get you in the Morning…_

…

The sun rose as Gilbert did. His body felt alive and exhilarant, but his heart did not. He looked up at the rising sun. It was a lovely sunrise, but it was his last. The reddened sky and pale white sun made Gilbert think of the days that were important to him.

The day Gilbert met Ludwig and raised him. The day Gilbert had concurred Austria. And the day he was born.

All the significant dates of his left seemed so far ago. He looked back at Roderich. The Austrian was like an angel blessed before a marred man like himself. So much death… so much blood he had shed up until now. Gilbert walked back to the bed and kissed Austria on the forehead.

"Gilbert?" Roderich blinked and opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched, "You're up early."

"Good morning to you too," Gilbert smiled.

Roderich frowned. There was something wrong with Gilbert's smile. It felt… hollow. Gilbert turned around to the open balcony window-doors. He walked into the sunlight and basked in its warmth.

"Gilbert?" Roderich shifted in bed and pulled on a robe.

"I love you Roderich," Gilbert confessed. "I've always wanted you too feel that way too."

Roderich felt uneasy, "What are you talking about? I do feel that way! I love you…"

Gilbert smiled, "If only my nation didn't fall so soon. Then I might have had more time."

"Time for what?" Roderich started to move out of bed. "What are you saying? Why does it sound like you're saying good-bye?"

Gilbert turned around to face Roderich, "Because I am."

The past nation smiled sadly and cracked into pieces of a puzzle. The pieces floated up into the air, becoming swallowed by the sunlight. Roderich jumped up from the bed and ran to the balcony.

"Gilbert!" Roderich shouted, "Damn it Gilbert! Come back here! Gilbert!"

"See you later, Roderich…"

The last words sounded like music. Roderich sank to his knees as tears ran down his cheeks. Prussia was gone, both the nation and the person. Just like the Roman Empire, Prussia was gone.

"I love you," Roderich bawled, "I _loved_ you bastard."

-

Author: *looks at her hands* I just killed off Prussia… My heart fells like I ripped it out and then put in a blender. God, I feel bad.


	8. I want

Author: *dazed* I still can't believe that I killed him… but you don't understand! He needed to go! Prussia isn't a country anymore and they all have to disappear sometime! I know it was a crummy time to do so, but it wasn't intentional!! And the whole death, it was just how the story flowed!!! But I really want to do more with them… So we just _MIGHT_ get a happy ending for them… oh, and I do claim that I am a sadistic bitch who has a yaoi-filled imagination.

_

Chapter Eight: I want…

-

Japan looked at his friend, a bit flustered. Why, why again did Italy see the need to tell him stuff like _that_? To catch you people up on the on doings of the countries because they are unfortunately not owned by any of us (Ha, that's me finally admitting towards that), let's go back to the beginning of today… around twelve oh-one in the morning… one minuet after midnight.

…

_"Ludwig…" Italy breathed._

_ The blonde nibbled on the Italian's flesh a bit more before looking up. His ocean colored eyes stared up into Feliciano's emerald ones. _

_ "What?"_

_ Feliciano shivered, noticing how sexy his lover's voice was. Italy shook his head as if to say 'go on'. Germany responded to this by taking him by the mouth. Feliciano shrieked in lust. His breathing hastened, his cheeks burned to several different shades of red, and god, oh, gods having Ludwig suck on him was like heaven. _

_ The gentleness of Ludwig's motions flustered the Italian. A finger slide its way into Feliciano. The boy arched his back and-_

Italy woke up. He felt wet… _really___wet. He flipped the covers off and looked at his manhood. It must have been at least twice as big then normal. Italy groaned a bit. He was erecting. A wet dream was bad, but a wet dream about your best friend was even worse. Italy grabbed the wetted sheets and ran to the laundry room. He stuffed them into the washing machine and poured the detergent into the load. He pressed start and ran to the bathroom. He sat on the floor and touched himself. Feliciano didn't know what else to do except calm himself.

"Germany doesn't know that you think about him this way," Feliciano breathed, "You love him. He loves y- no. He knows you like him. He's just shy… nnn."

His train of though moved from idea to idea and then back to the idea and then to a different thought that got him back to the original thought. He moved his fingers skillfully let the cum squirt out. He'd clean up later. Pleasure blinded him from thinking about anything, but Ludwig. The man's blonde, soft hair, his sky-blue eyes, and his smile and, and-

Feliciano moaned out, sinking further into the images that came to him.

A few days later…

Italy woke up and noticed the emptiness of the bed he was in. It was bad enough that Germany didn't want to have sex with the poor Italian, but locking the door to his room was a bit harsh. Feliciano rolled on to the other side of the bed where the sheets were still cold from the previous night.

"Feliciano," Germany opened the door, "Your brother called, again. I think he…"

The boy smiled, tilted his head, and asked, "What about Lovi?"

"Um… that is… um… arg... what I'm trying to say is…" Germany mumbled. The blonde sighed and turned away, "He thinks that we've had sex the last time he came over."

Feliciano laughed, "That horror movie marathon was great. I'm glad we got to watch it together... even though it took up all night."

"Yeah," Germany said, "You'd better clear things up with your brother… Oh, and Feliciano?"

"What?"

"Can you please get some pants on?"

The German walked out of the room. Feliciano laughed. It was funny how Ludwig hadn't gotten over the fact that he, and sometimes his brother, slept naked. Feliciano found some pants on the floor and put them on. He walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen where Ludwig was making breakfast.

The author of this idiotic fan fiction is using Wikipedia, so information might be wrong. The breakfast consisted of bread-rolls with jams, jellies, and other condiments that are used on bread. Ludwig had sliced some deli-meats and put them on a plate next to the scrambled eggs plate. A black mug with a picture from _The Blue Angel_, a 1930 film which was Germany's first major film with sound starring Marlene Dietrich, was set on the table along with a white mug that had a tomato on it. The mugs were steaming from the coffee (In Ludwig's) and cocoa/coco/hot chocolate (In Feliciano's).

"Good morning!" Italy said happily. "Breakfast looks good!"

"Thanks," Germany mumbled.

The two sat down, said whatever they say before meals (Like praying or saying "_Itedakimasu_!") and silently ate their food.

…

So you might be thinking, "Wow, this author seriously has a lot of time or a really sadistic mind." Both are totally fine by me.

Anyways… Italy went to Japan and told him about the dream, the masturbation, and the fact that if Feliciano couldn't stand it any more. And alas, that's how we got our beginning sentence.

"It's horrible!" Feliciano sighed, "I think it is worse then England's cooking!"

Japan shuttered. England's cooking was like taking a step into hell. "Have you told Ludwig this?"

Silence...

"How about we go make some pasta?"

"Okay~!"

Italy drifted off into the kitchen as Japan stood up and walked over to the shoji-screen door. He opened it and stared a bit blankly at the blonde who was currently gaping at what he just heard.

"You guys can be so dense," Kiku smiled a bit too sadistically. "I think you should sleep with him."

_

Author: Okay… how do I manage to get that happiest couple and still turn it kind of emo? Well that's my crazy writing style for you. Sorry for the short chapter. I just feel lazy and am not going to put any more on…

Oh, and I still don't have a coupling for Japan.


	9. Oh My!

Chapter Nine: Cliff-Hangers, Prussia, fuck-buddies, Oh my!

-

Greece looked over the sea and cursed silently. There, to the east of his country, was that bastard's nation. The Sea of Crete and the Aegean Sea were the only things separating them, but even so, Heracles still felt his skin crawl. Sure, it had been centuries since the Ottoman Turks had concurred Greece, but the hate for Sadiq burned brightly in his chest. Not to mention during WWII when that Turkish bastard tried to concur him again. The island of Cyprus will never the same.

What bothered Heracles the most about that guy was that he never takes off his turban and mask. It was like he was hiding something more then battle scars, but his eyes, his smile, his face. Who in the world had no dignity left that they'd have to hide their face so much? Greece only knew of two people. 1. Bucky McBadbat from the American cartoon _The Fairly Oddparents_. 2. Sadiq

Heracles shivered in the slight ocean breeze and tugged on his jacket for more protection. It wasn't the same jacket he got when he was little, but every time he needed a new one, he got the most similar one he could find. He hadn't seen the man since then.

"Morning, Greece!"

Heracles turned to see the bastard mentioned just three enter spaces ago. "Get off of my land, Sadiq." The Greek glared.

The Turkish man, who was wearing the half mask, smiled, "Silly Greece, I'm not on your land, merely in a canoe, sailin' past your shores."

Heracles muttered a curse. Loop-holes were so dammed sometimes. They are defiantly the thing that makes people hate lawyers. The two stared at each other, with the shot distance of salty water between them.

"Okay," Turkey said, "See ya later."

"Wait!" The word fell out of Heracles' mouth. He stuttered and turned his head away to hide his blush.

"What, Heracles?" Greece shivered at the way Turkey said his human name.

"Um- I was just wondering why you always seem to wear your traditional clothing." Sure, it was a lame excuse, but Heracles didn't plan on stopping Sadiq and thus, did not have a better reason.

Greece saw Sadiq's pearly-white smile from the corner of his eyes. "Ya would have to come to my place if ya would like to know the answer."

"Bastard," Greece shouted, "I'm not going to your damned country again! I don't need another war between us! If we are going anywhere together, then we are going to my house."

"Your house it is," Turkey smiled, "Let's go!"

"What?"

"Ya did just invite me to your house," Turkey smiled. The Taller man jumped off his canoe and landed most gracefully on the shore. He strolled by the flabbergasted nation. "Aren't ya coming, it is your house."

Greece cursed once more under his breath for his unfair misfortune. He turned around and fallowed Sadiq to his house. Turkey painstakingly looked at the house when they arrived. It was still the same as it was when Heracles' mother, Athena, was still alive. Turkey had been good friend with Athena. She had died with Gulpa's mother (Egypt) after they broke away from the Roman Empire.

Heracles sighed before inserting the key into the door and opening it. They walked into the old house and sat in the living room. The interior was defiantly more modern then the outside of the house, Turkey noticed. There was a T.V. a coffee table, lights, book shelves, and other modern stuff that surprising fit well in the old house.

"Let's get down to business," Sadiq said.

He stated to take off his clothing when Greece shouted, "What the hell are you doing!?"

The Turk smiled. Greece always over reacted first, which is why he caved first too. "Well I have to _remove_ my clothing so you can _see_ my face."

"…Fine."

The Turkish bastard continued to undress. Heracles looked away and bit his lip. Sadiq moved closer to the younger nation. He laughed inwardly when Greece flushed a deep shade of red when the younger nation looked at him.

"Y-you're that one guy," Greece stammered. "Bastard!"

"What?!"

Heracles moved backwards, an aghast look on his face. He reached to the bookshelves and grabbed a couple books and chucked them at Sadiq. Turkey blocked the hard-cover books with is arms and shouted at Heracles to stop. Greece continued to throw the books at Turkey. By now, they were both shouting at each other with curse words of multiple languages. Sadiq moved closer to Turkey and grabbed the younger boy's wrists.

"Damn it!" Heracles shouted. Sadiq looked at his counterpart and noticed that Greece was crying. "I hate you, bastard!" Heracles continued to say, "You've me dangling by string for years, haven't you? Ever since you concurred me! God, why did it have to be you? I've been wearing jackets similar to what you gave me since then!"

Turkey smiled, so the brat did remember that time in Russia. It had been so long ago, that Sadiq was barely remembering it. He could still hear Greece mutter: "Why, why oh why?"

"Herc," Sadiq said, "Why did you keep wearing those jean jackets?"

Silence.

"Heracles~" Turkey moved closer to the boy. He whispered into the cat-lover's ear, "Do ya like me?" Turkey grinned when he saw Heracles' ears turned red.

-

Colorado walked off the airplane. She absolutely hated the state that she flown too. Sure, she was here to confess, but for now, she would be cursing the heavens until she got to the jerk's house. Amber was lost in thought as she made her way to the "pick-up" place. Her name being called out to her was what brought her back to reality.

"Amber!"

Amber turned and saw one of her siblings. She smiled and ran over to the boy, "Nutmeg!"

"Colorful!"

They glared at each other then hugged. Clyde Provisions or Clyde Nutmeg for both was his nickname, was the proud state of Connecticut. He was older the Amber, had more experience in war, had totally different geography and climate, but they were best friends none the less.

"So why are you in Massachusetts?" Clyde asked. "I thought you guys weren't on speaking terms!"

"Well, boss is confessing to England," Amber smiled sadistically, "If he can then so can I."

Clyde's smile was still in place, but his eyes seemed to be stirred by the news, "Really? Cool."

"Yeah," Colorado sighed, "A bastard who stole half a heart. And you know what? Now that I'm here, I guess it doesn't matter if I get rejected or not. One half of me will hate him and the other half will just have to learn. And vis-versa, you know? Wish me luck!"

Amber skipped away, leaving Clyde there still a bit confused, but not on the subject that you were thinking of. The chestnut-haired boy sighed and sat down on one of the airport benches. "Which one should I hope for Amber? Either you'll love him half-heartedly or hate his guts fully. And either way, I'll still have a crush on you."

-

Prussia gazed into the mist. Was this heaven or a cleaner version of hell? If either one, where were the dead and dying? Everyone knows that if you die, then someone, probably way across the world, is going to die close to your death. The place gave you a nostalgic feeling, almost as if the whole place was a bitter-sweet fairytale. The feeling made Gilbert almost want to puke. He stood up and looked around. The albino felt a cool breeze brush past, but dismissed the thought of anything… displeasing.

_So we meet again, Gil…_

"What?" Prussia turned around, but nothing was there except the eerie mist that surrounded him. No one was there… but then, who was talking to him? The voice in the mist sounded like a girl's voice. Someone he knew owned that voice. Someone who wasn't a country… Someone who Gilbert had seen before…

_Gilbert __Beilschmidt, about four hundred, twenty five years old when the Nation of Prussia fell… _

"Hello?" Prussia called out, "Don't be a coward! Show yourself!"

_Your motto was _'suum cuique' _or 'To each his own.'_

"Yeah, I know!" Gilbert shouted, "I am the awesome nation that you keep referring to!"

_When your nation fell you didn't go with it. I remember that you pleaded, with tears in your eyes for you to finish you mission: To sleep with Roderich Edelstein. _

"Shut up!" Gilbert shouted angrily.

"Well Gilbert," The man froze as he felt the most eerie presences enter the space. He had felt this presence before and by everything that was holy, _she _wasn't. "You got what you wanted, right?"

He turned and saw Silvia Gefallen. Silvia was… a Grim Reaper, a Death God, a Shinigami, the Devil, Hades, an angel, just every man known thing to come to the deathbed. Her appearance always changed and every different person saw something else. Some might see the feared Greek God of death while others would see an angel sent down to Earth to bring the lucky bastard to heaven. Her true form is always changing along with the world. You never know who she is until she's at your door, coming to reap your soul, invisible and silently.

Silvia was the spooky girl that appeared in front of every falling or fallen nation, no matter what their religion. She wore a sleeveless, knee-long, white dress with a red belt resting on her waist. The bottom of her dress was tattered and blood-stained. Her hair was black, like the suffering hole that swallows the hopes of man-kind. It was braided into multiple long twists and the ends were tied with blue ribbons. Her smile wore fangs on all of her teeth. The smile was elaborated with blue lipstick that matched her hair ribbons. Her eyes were, surprisingly, a normal brown color. The three piercings she owned were silver and vaguely seen above her eyebrows.

"So, you finished you mission?" Silvia asked with a smile a bit too sadistically. Her voice was like a cloud or like "Luna Lovegood's" from _Harry Potter_.

Gilbert sighed, "Yeah and my leaving is probably going to throw Austria into suicide."

Silvia made a laugh that could crack through windows and give comfort to a new-born child, "But isn't that too cliché for your liking? I know that you aren't a Romeo-type."

"So what's the point of you talking to me?" Prussia asked, "I mean, I know I'm awesome, but you have better reasons to come and talk to me other then just to say hello."

"So cruel," Silvia smiled, "But you are indeed right. I can grant you a passage to Earth." Silvia started to paint her fingernails a dark shade of purple. "If you give me a good enough reason, then I'll let you go back to Earth. You can decide the next time you 'die,' too. You'll live freely and you can love your dear Roderich."

"And if I don't give you a good reason?"

"You'll stay here forever while I convince the messenger of love to make Roderich fall in love with someone else. And you will never get in contact with your love again," Silvia laughed, "So, Gilbert, what will it be?"

_

Author: Yes, I know this was full of cliff-hangers, but you know what? That's what people get when their fan fiction writer reads really good fan fiction instead of writing her own. Sorry for not updating sooner.


	10. Confessions

Chapter Ten: Confessions

-

"You bastard!" Connecticut waltzed into the room.

The coffee-sipping-Massachusetts looked up in confusion. "What?"

Clyde slammed his hands on the other's desk, "Don't give me that shit! How heartless can you be; how in the world could you be such a wanton bastard; well, Adam?"

Adam Bay looked at his angry younger brother. Clyde was wearing a white collar shirt, a blue tie that matched his eyes, black jeans, and his hair was an absolute mess. "Clyde, I thought you got over Colorado and were happy with Delaware."

Connecticut groaned, "We aren't a couple, for the last time! Delaware and I are trying to get the people we love jealous and that didn't work."

Massachusetts laughed, "You guys are so adorable! And if you guys were smart, then you would have Amber in you arms and Delaware happily loving _his_ lovely New York." Adam paused, "And by the way, I'm gay."

"What?"

"Why else would I be the first state to legalize same-sex-marriages? And I thought you were too when you added it to your laws."

"Aunt Elizaveta forced America to convincing me," Clyde said in his defense, "That Hungarian woman makes people shit bricks."

Again, Adam laughed, "Okay, can you leave? I have to go fuck my cute little New Hampshire boy."

"You're sleeping with Granite?" Clyde used New Hampshire's last name, "Delaware's in love with Empire (New York's last name)! This world is so messed up! "

"Yeah," Adams rolled his eyes, "If you're looking for you crush, then she went down to Pennsylvania. I think she wants him to run her off a newspaper."

-

Alfred walked the stone path ways that he strangely knew it by heart. The fifth stone was the one that creaked the most. The last stone was the most rectangular shaped. The first stone was the one with the garden gnome that wore the pink hat and the bikini. There was once a question about how owner of the unusual gnome got it. That question turned into a conversation that America _never_ will forget (Some how to the end of it, France was there, naked and drunk).

America stopped at the door. It was the same oak that America had cut down when he was still a colony. He marveled at its beauty for a moment and then looked at the golden knocker. It was a lion like the national emblem. Alfred touch the knocker, but refrained himself from using it.

"What's wrong with you Jones?" Alfred whispered to himself, "It's just a confession. He likes you and you like him. There's nothing wrong with that. It's okay to be gay. Your states are legalizing same-sex marriage by twenty-ten (2010). This is just natural for any people who love each other… why the hell are you so nervous Jones?!"

The door, at that very same moment was opened by not Arthur, but by Hungary. She smiled brightly and grabbed Alfred's arm, "Good!" She exclaimed, "You're here on your own free will! Please, come this way~!"

The happy female basically dragged the American to a video room. America saw England tied to a chair and had tape across his mouth. He seemed to be struggling and continued even more when he saw America. Elizaveta forced America into the other seat that was placed next to Arthur's. She dimmed the lights and smiled.

"Okay, Xiao-kun!" Elizaveta shouted as a screen from the room moved down and a clip began to play.

"_When a women and a man love it other, they mate."_ The voice from the projector said, _"And this can also happen when two men or two women love each other. This is called-"_

"Xiao!" Hungary stopped the film, "Wrong one! Just come out here and explain what we're doing!"

There was some kind of unintelligent mumble from the side. The Asian walked out from being hidden and rolled his eyes which were under fuzzy eyebrows like England's, "I _told_ you to check if the movie before we came here! I had just finished explaining to Alaska, Hawaii, and Sealand about sex, mating, sexual transmitted diseases (not that countries get them), how children are born, and more!"

"Did you get pictures of their faces?" Elizaveta coughed, "But right now, we have these two to make them fall in love!"

"I came here because I wanted to tell England how I feel!" America piped in.

The other two smacked their foreheads. Hong Kong groaned, "And this is why we should leave the hook-ups to Colorado. She is so much better at it!"

Hungary rolled her eyes, "But that still means we don't get to hear your epic speech about love and yaoi!"

"There are more things to life then sex!" Hong Kong grabbed Elizaveta and the author by the back of their collars.

"But they're going to do it!" The author complained, "I _need_ to write it so Gilbert can be resurrected!"

"You killed of Prussia?!" Everyone in the room and audience exclaimed.

"He's not a nation anymore and this story just flowed that way and I'm sorry!" The author of this fan fiction shouted, "So stop conversing, Hungary, Hong Kong, and I will go away. America, please go fuck England until both of your hearts are filled it the brim and then some with content."

The author pushed the other two out the door, with Hungary muttering some thing about 'hidden cameras' and they left the cute yaoi couple alone… together… at last. America's attention was pulled back to the captive Brit in the chair. He removed the tape from England's mouth first.

"You twat!"

"What?" America asked, untying the blonde from the chair.

"You could have done that earlier!" England complained.

"Waiting for the right time is just part of being a hero!" America said, "And heroes aren't disrespectful of other people's efforts to make them and their crush a couple."

"Crush?"

America muttered a few curse words. 'Crush' just slipped out of his mouth. It just _had_ to slip from his mouth. They didn't look at each other as Alfred continued to untie Arthur. Even as the rope fell to the floor, the two didn't speak.

"So," Arthur said as casually as possible, "You came here to do what?"

Alfred grinned, "Something along the lines of this." Alfred kissed England's hand. "Then I was going to do this…" A hand landing on Arthur's crotch. Alfred's hand teasingly moved around it. The heat and light pressure made England groan a little.

"Good," England moaned, "Because I was planning on doing some more things too."

"Like?" The inquiring question was asked.

"Like this."

England moved closer to America and their lips locked. Arthur fell of the chair and into America's arms. Their tongues began to clash with another. It was one of those kisses when their mouths would meet less then their tongues and saliva would get everywhere. They both were trying to strip while keeping their mouths in contact. The shirts, ties, vests, jacket, pants, and underwear were stripped off the bodies. Both of them were eager to touch one another… getting their fill of warmth they had both lost years ago.

America's palms touch wherever his fingers went, and his fingers went _everywhere_. It was like Alfred was trying to make Arthur come without giving him a blow job. This in my opinion is really damn sexy for two guys. Finally, America's tongue trialed down England's body and his mouth sucked on one of the Brit's nipples. The blonde groaned as a warm hand laced around his cock. It began to erect, allowing the American to grip more. The hand more up and down the shaft and touched like a breeze would on the tip.

One finger sent into the hole. England felt it squirm around before it found his "Spot." The Brit let a hot moan leave his lips and it pushed America to stick in another finger. Arthur felt hotter when the third finger wiggled into the hole. England felt he was shaking, but only moaned out with the burning passion that America would go on.

Then, he was cold. He felt the fingers slip slowly out of him and drag the wetness across his skin. Alfred licked his fingers and moved around England's body. The slipperiness of the fingers increased and Arthur squirmed at the touch.

"Get to the point Al," Arthur gritted his teeth, "Stop with the fucking for-play."

Alfred laughed, the sound made Arthur's heart tighten momentarily. Alfred pushed into England. It was a scream at first. Pain flood Britain like a sugar-buzz. The sensation made his ears ring and the top of his mouth tingle. Arthur arched his back and shifted his hips to meet the rhythmic thrusting. His arms wrapped around America's neck and dug his finger nails into America's back. Alfred grunted and shifted. The movement sent England howling in pain… or pleasure.

Alfred's tongue slyly moved its way to England's ear. He nibbled on the earlobe and continued thrusting England. The moans that escaped both their lips melted together like music. His hand pinched the Brits nibbles and rolled them around like you can do with lint from your pockets. Alfred's other hand was moving up and down Arthur's erection.

The pearly, sticky liquid splattered out of the tip. It dropped into America's hand. Alfred brought his hand to his mouth and licked it. Their heads turned and they kissed. Arthur tasted his own cum and flushed with embarrassment, all though it didn't matter any more because both their faces where a hot red color.

"I love you Arthur," Alfred's cool breath made England shiver."

"And I to y-you!" The words slurred from his mouth before the other's tongue touched back inside his mouth.

…

"Do you think they're done?" The author asked Hungary.

The two girls (Hong Kong had gone home already) pressed their ears to the wooden door of the room they had locked them in.

"I think so," Hungary said, "Do you want to take a look?"

Author shook her head, "Just send me the pictures. I got to write a Christmas special before the holiday comes forth. Badass Trio are going to have some fun… plus I need to find out who is 'Lars' and 'Noah.'"

"Okay," Hungary smiled, "See you later!"

"Bye-bye!" The author waved good-bye.

_

Author: Seriously, what country is 'Lars' and 'Noah.' Read this really cute fanfic: .net/s/5232394/1/

So you all should read that. Oh, and please review! I know I haven't been asking this, but I really like to hear your thoughts!


	11. Crazy, Crazy Asians

Chapter Ten: Crazy, Crazy Asians

-

"I-Ivan," Yao breathed heavily.

"Wait, my sunflower," Ivan whispered back.

Ivan licked Yao's neck and continued down his spine. Ivan smirked and Yao knew it. They both knew what irritated each other to what the other's "special" spot was. Ivan fingered his way over Yao's body. He absolutely _loved_ how Yao was so _submissive_ to his games.

"I h-have a meeting to go to," China stammered.

"请，长期一点," Ivan licked Yao's ear.

That made China blush. Ivan smiled in approval. Russia and France had taken language learning classes to seduce any county with their own native language. Stalker-ish, yes! Effective, of course! China groaned, feeling Ivan pushing a vibrator into him. It was cool from not being near any heat source. China screamed out as Ivan pushed it further into him. The vibrations of the stick tingled inside of Yao. He came quickly as another portion of the vibrator moved into him.

"You're so thick today," Ivan marveled, licking cum off of his fingers.

"Sh-shut up," Yao growled at the Russian. "You're the- ah!- one whose- nnnn- making me like t-this!"

"Then will you let me take responsibility?"

Ivan swiftly yanked out the vibrator. The sudden emptiness within him made Yao tremble. Russia kissed the Asian lightly on the lips. It was almost like a fairy brushed his lips, but Yao knew better then that. Russia was only nice when something evil was up next.

Ivan pushed his dick into Yao's already abused hole. China arched his back and a loud moan escaped his lips. Russia sadistically smiled at the Chinese man's pain and pleasure. Yao's arms wrapped themselves around Ivan's neck.

"God this feels so good," Yao breathed.

Russia grinned, "I thought you were against Christianity."

"There's-nnn," Ivan shifted inside him, "Other religions!"

Russia smiled and kissed China's chest. He licked the thin man's torso and held his hips with one hand. The other hand had a finger still stroking the erected member. They shifted, moving to every part they could go inside of Yao.

Russia stopped for a moment to catch his breath. If only they could stay like this for ever. Russia listened to his lover's breath and felt relaxed. There was something about Yao that made him so...

"Oh, it is a hot tranny mess up in here!"

The couple looked up from their doings and saw China's right-hand-man.

-

Meanwhile…

"Holy shit," Korea said. "I know that Russia wants to own an empire, but if this is 'becoming one with Russia,' I don't even wanna know what his conquests are like."

"I can't believe they're doing it in the back room!" Taiwan exclaimed, "I mean, I knew that the walls are thin, but I didn't think they were _that_ thin."

The flinched at the sound of their older brother scream. They sat in the room helplessly, waiting for their three other brothers to finally show to the meeting. Japan was well… in Japan (Convincing Germany and Italy to have sex with each other in the most casual conversations… well at least for Italy. He was being straight-forward with Germany). Hong Kong called and said he'd be there soon. And China… well we all know _that_ one. The screen door slide open.

"Sorry I'm late!" Hong Kong apologized, "I had to tie England to chair."

"What?" The two siblings exclaimed.

"Long story short," Hong Kong said, "Hungary and I need to let Colorado do all the get-togethers."

"Well duh!" Korea sighed, "She has learned from Japan."

"Japan's a match-maker?" The other two asked.

"Yeah," Korea grinned, "Right now he's getting Germany and northern Italy to have sex."

"Since when?" Taiwan asked, curiously.

Korea checked his watch, "Since… three hours ago. I think he got them to crack after the first thirty minuets."

"I think the first fifteen," Hong Kong said.

Taiwan sighed, "How come you're so talkative when a coupling is involved?"

Hong Kong shrugged, "I'm going to see if brother's almost done." He pointed to the back room, "It is so easy to know when they have sex."

"WHAT?!?"

Hong Kong stepped on the platform which leads to the back room. He side the rice-screen door aside and stepped in. He closed the door behind him. The room was dark, but the little natural light that made it past the red curtains before the window, tinged the whole room a pinkish color. Hong Kong looked at his boss and the man on top of him.

"Oh, it is a hot tranny mess up in here!" Hong Kong said, almost mimicking a yaoi fan-girl. "Damn, Ivan, you do know how to screw people."

"Da, thank you," Ivan smiled sadistically.

The couple removed themselves apart. Yao pretty much collapsed on the futon. Ivan pull a blanket over his lover and played with one of the long strands of black hair with his fingers. Hong Kong was surprised at how wet they were from both sweat and body fluids (cum). He felt a bit erected himself, but not enough to go and jerk off (aww....).

"And I knew China were the uke!" Hong Kong muttered, "It only makes since because the geographical placement you two are in! (Seriously, look a map)"

A discarded vibrator lay on the floor next to Hong Kong's feet. He picked it up, got out a camera, took come pictures (Of the couples too), and then bowed. "Hungary-san will like these. I will start the meeting in another room."

The young city walked out of the room. Yao was stunned at the pervy-ness that his city, his _capital _city, displayed. Ivan chuckled and looked back at his lover. Yao shivered at the look on the Russian's face. It totally said, "Ready for another round?"

_

Author: Okay, I used the word "Asian" a lot today (well it feels like it). And I fell racist doing so, but I guess it's okay because I'm Japanese... In America (Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged series reference)!

Oh, but the chapter isn't over! Say hello to... Silvia!

-

Silvia finished painting her right hand with her purple nail polish and moved to the next hand. The color of the polish made Gilbert want to puke. It reminded him of the poisonous nail-polish that the warrant wore in that American book, **_Holes_**. The chick used the venom of the lizards these to bring out the color in her polish. It was damn creepy too if you got slashed with her nails when they were freshly painted. It gave Mr. Sir a bad scar on the face.

Gilbert, in his albino-greatness, stood there, looking at her. She noticed his gaze and finished up her nails. Silvia blew on her paint job and smiled at how pretty they came out.

"Oh!" She said as if she just remembered something, "And don't give me any of the 'I love him,' shit. We all know that is too cliche for you and that if you pulled that, your awesomeness would decrease ten percent."

"But what if that's the truth?"

Silvia looked at the ex-country. His red eyes weren't those of a conqueror, but those of a lover's. She shuddered. All her life, as she watched over the countries, she had known Gilbert to be an arrogant, perverted, conquest-mad-man with the features of an albino bunny (Excluding the ears and tail of course). But every time, without fail, when ever Roderich was mentioned to him, his eyes would soften and his gaze would break.

"What about Germany," Silvia reminded him, "He is your younger brother."

"He has betrayed me during WWII," Prussia said, "I know he wanted to become stronger, but I don't understand why he would destroy my awesome nation."

"Roderich betrayed you too..."

"Thanks for the reminder," Gilbert snorted, "But he... he never kicked me out."

"And Hungary?"

Gilbert shrugged, "I can deal with her and everyone else. I just gotta get better at dodging her frying-pan swings and we'll be good."

Prussia looked at his hands for a moment. It wasn't like Hungary and him were always mortal enemies. They got along when they were kids. Elizaveta and Gilbert were as thick as thieves at one point. They had snuck under the windows of Austria's house and listen to him play the piano. Spain and France were always good friends with him (Except for a few wars). They were the Bad Touch Trio.

"Damn, I spilt so much blood," Gilbert muttered then smiled. "Silvia."

"What?" The girl was intrigued by his persistence if not his abnormalities.

"I got my answer. It may be cheesy, but it's the best I got."

Silvia twirled a braid with her fingers. "Okay, Gilbert, let's see if you pass."

_

Author: And now it is done! Sorry it took so long. I really, really didn't want to write any sex over the past few days. And guess what? I'm writing on my laptop I got for this western holiday, Christmas! Thanks to my parents, I can watch (yaoi) anime from my room!

HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!

HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO MY FRIENDS!


	12. Dating

Chapter Twelve: Dating

-

Greece shifted uncomfortably and didn't look into Turkey's eyes. He didn't want to look in them, he didn't want Sadiq to know. He could feel the other man's breath brush his hair lightly. His curl waved in the slight breath. He felt his own heart beat race, and knew that Sadiq could feel it on his wrists.

"Herc?" Sadiq asked, "What's your answer?"

The older country released the other nation's wrists and put his hands on Heracles's cheeks. A thumb wiped a tear streaming down Greece's face. Turkey's eyes were, as cliche as it sounds, full of passion for the younger man.

"Love ya, Greece."

Heracles felt the other's lips press onto his. It was a sweet kiss. Turkey didn't try anything funny (like putting his tongue in Greece's mouth). It lasted for a few seconds and then broke. Heracles's green eyes shimmered slightly with the residue of his tears. Turkey felt warm arms pull him into a hug. Greece was his.

They leaned into the kiss. Their tongues playfully touched each other as their lips parted and smacked together repeatedly. Turkey slipped his hand into Greece's pants and the other hand under Greece's shirt. The grayish-green jean jacket fell off Heracles's shoulders.

Ah, but natural competition between the two did not subside. Greece's hands touched Turkey's chest and continued down. It wasn't like any other day when they fought for the crown. Today, their minds slowly went blank. And the fights in their past felt like it washed away. Now it was just a playful time to see who would crack first.

Turkey moved down the other's body, kissing him lightly down to the waist. He unzipped Greece's pants with his teeth and licked the erecting member once before the pants and underwear came off.

"Damn, Sadiq," Heracles whispered to the man he was making love with, "What took you so long?"

Turkey smiled. The little brat finally said his name. "The same thing that had me waitin' for ya."

With that, Turkey licked Greece's bare part, making it more wet then it already was. Turkey mouthed Greece, trying to make the younger nation come. Greece groaned a bit and his had flew up to his mouth. He felt Sadiq grin and started to work more playfully on Heracles's southern regions.

Heracles bit his lip. He wasn't going to let Sadiq get the satisfaction of him breaking first. Turkey placed a hand onto Greece's chest and his fingers pinched Greece's nipples. Greece let another moan of pleasure out from his lips. It was hard to conceal how good it felt. They hadn't touched each other centuries, since Turkey had concurred Greece when he was almost a teen.

It was too much to take. Greece screamed out and white liquids splashed into Sadiq's mouth. He swallowed them with easy and pleasure. Their lips touched again, this time with the tinge of body fluids and sweat.

"I can't wait any more..." Greece moaned out, admitting submission and being the receiving side.

Damn, Greece is cute... with Turkey...

-

"You have nothing to be afraid of," Germany pep-talked himself.

It was nearly a month since Gilbert had disappeared and three weeks since Kiku had gotten him and Feliciano together. They hadn't seen each other for at least a week (Italy had some meeting preparations with Romano). So, Ludwig decided that he would ask Feliciano on a date. This was nerve racking. He had no idea how to ask Italy out and had no idea were to go. All the books that he had boughten deemed useless by Hungary and that American state, Amy? Ludwig shook his head. He didn't need to think about those boy-on-boy-fan-girls.

"What-cha doing?"

Ludwig screamed... in that manly kind of way. He nearly fell into the bushes that were planted in the front of Italy's house. He turned and saw a very happy Spaniard standing next to him. He smiled and poked Ludwig's forehead.

"You know, the Japanese say that if you worry too much, your forehead will get wider!" Antonio said, "So, Luddy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm-um... that is to say... that Feliciano and I- um... I wanted to ask- how would you put this?"

Antonio gasped, "You want to ask Feliciano on a date?"

"How did you know?" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Francis has been teaching me how to understand people without them saying anything or 'reading the atmosphere'," Antonio smiled, "Plus, I heard from Kiku that he finally got you to screw Feli. So~"

With an overdramatic spin, Spain pushed the doorbell and the door swung open. Ludwig almost fainted from the stupidity that Spain displayed. You aren't suppose to ring the doorbell with a friend who is extremely nervous and could make your life miserable.

"Hi Feli," Spain greeted the younger sibling, "Germany and I came to see if you and Lovino would like to go on a date with us. You and Ludwig, me and Lovi... it would be a double date!"

Italy gasped, "That's a great idea Antonio-nii! I'll get my jacket and brother and we'll be right out!"

Lovino came out, cursed Italy for being dense and stupid, Ludwig for being a potato bastard and falling in love with his brother, and Antonio for suggesting such a ridiculous plan. All in all, Lovino was in a good mood, despite the death-glares that he sent Ludwig on the way to the restaurant.

"Aw," Antonio complained, "Don't be mad Lovi~"

The tanned nation-passion planted a kiss on Lovino's cheek. The brunette turned a flaming shade of red and cursed Antonio for the publicity they were getting from the bystanders around them. And once more the older Vargas siblings began to curse.

"I'll take care of Lovi," Spain whispered to Germany, "You and Feli can continue to the restaurant."

Germany and Italy slide out of the growing crowd. They continued to walk, but the awkward silence between continued. This was the first time they had meet each other since they had sex. Ludwig then felt something warm grab his hand. He looked a Feliciano. The brunette smiled with a reddish dusting on his face. Ludwig smiled warmly to the Italian and kissed his forehead.

-

"That bastard."

The angry Brit cursed the skies. How could America set him up like this? Wasn't his meeting only going to last two hours? Well that two hours were three hours ago. Arthur stood outside of the meeting hall. It was quiet large for a country that was in a huge debt, but then again that was America for you.

"Okay, that's it," England finally exclaimed, "I'm going to see what's taking him so long."

The nation of Great Britain walked into the meeting hall. It sort of resembled the world meeting center, but it was definitely American-ized. He heard some screaming and followed it to the largest room. He opened the door, which screeched. The fifty two people in the looked to England.

He recognized some of the people in the room. There was America (oh course), Colorado, and the thirteen original states (Delaware, Massachusetts, New York, Pennsylvania, North Carolina, South Carolina, Rhode Island, Georgia, Virginia, Connecticut, Maryland, New Jersey, and New Hampshire). Other then those, the other thirty eight people in the room were absolute strangers.

All of the states looked different from each other, in the "I can't believe they're from the same nation" kind of way. For example:

New York looked absolutely different then when he did when he was a colony. He had a lop-sided hat, strands of his brown hair stuck out of the hat, an over-sized jacket, some jewelry (earrings, a nose-ring, eye-brow piercing, necklaces, rings, etc.), baggy jean, and a "don't fuck with me" attitude.

While New York looked like a complete gangster or what not, someone on the opposite side of the table looked like he was headed to to beach. He had long (like France long) blonde hair, navy-blue sunglasses, a white tank-top, surfing shorts, sandals, and over all, he was completely tan (guess who? I'll give you a hint, it starts with a South C....).

"It's England!" Colorado stood up from her seat. Today, she was wearing something abnormally normal. She had jeans, a red T-shirt, and black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. She smiled and waved, almost hitting those sitting next to her.

"Hi, Amber," England said sheepishly.

A boy, whom England recognized as Connecticut, stood up also, "Well, it looks like Boss's boyfriend finally came in. Amber, please sit down."

Amber nodded happily and continued to shooting rubber-bands a Massachusetts. The entire room started to gossip among themselves. Why weren't they informed about this relationship? Some glared at England while other gave in adoring looks in admiration. To say the least, the room had a lot of mixed feelings about this news.

One of the best reactions from Alfred's states came from a small girl. She looked like a hula-dancer, her name was Kaiolohia Aloha, Hawaii, the youngest state. She stood up and exclaimed in a very loud voice, "America is screwing England? See, Milly, that had my approval."

The table burst out laughing. The one that resembled an eskimo, Aleut Last Frontier (Alaska), wrote down something quickly and started to past it around the table. The states smiled and continued laughing as they marked the paper with their state seal. Both Californians (remember, the author separated California) stamped their shared symbol. The paper was passed up to Alfred, who was in a state of embarrassment. Fifty one seals where stamped on the paper.

The one that England remembered as Delaware spoke, "Well, as your first state, I believe that we all agree that you should go and have fun with your significant other."

"Man, ya make it sound like being in love is a bad thing, Daniel," Nik Granite (New York) excused.

Daniel (Delaware) blushed, "D-do not!" (gotta remember that Delaware has a crush on NY).

"Do too!" Nik sang. He reminded England of how annoying Americans could be.

"SHUT UP!" The table turned to see the state of Washington stand up. "Alfred." Washington directed, "Go with Arthur, I'll see that this meeting will come to a peaceful end. Everyone else, you to your team rooms! I'll visit all the room and we'll count the tallies for the passing the several bills that we were suppose to have finished three hours ago."

The states agreed on the plans and shuffled out of the room.

"Thanks William!" Alfred smiled, "Without you, I don't think the meetings will ever end."

William nodded, gathered his papers and closed the door leaving. Alfred leaned back in his chair. He gave out an enormous sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled on a smile for England.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. It's a bit too late to do anything now, isn't it? I guess we could rent a movie and order some pizza..."

England moved towards his lover, "Your state meetings are almost as worse as the world meetings."

Alfred laughed, "I'm so glad that my states don't go to the world meetings. They would totally ruin it and choose sides according to their beliefs and who impacted their culture the most."

Arthur nodded, "Sounds exactly like the world meeting."

Alfred smiled as stood up, trying to avoid the any more conversation about his states, "Yeah, so let's go to my place! I'll call pizza on the way. I'm starving!"

_

Author: Cute? I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. And I'm sorry for updating late. I don't have any time to write on Sundays anymore and I was playing "Sly 2: Band of Thieves." So yeah... chapter 13 will come up soon.

**_IMPORTANT!!_** **if** **you want any couplings of any anime written by me for my next project, contact me**


	13. Centennial Summons A

Chapter Thirteen: Centennial Summons A Pretty Jerk

-

Colorado skipped to the front door of her Boss's house. She hadn't seen him since they forced them out of the meeting hall. That was three days ago. Normally, William (WA) would have searched Alfred, but William had some problems with some stupid company using their president's picture without the White House's approval, so he sent Colorado.

"Hi whale!" Colorado greeted the freakish whale that Alfred had befriended many years ago. She leaped the bannister of the porch and walked over to the water mammal. The whale responded with blowing water out of its spout. "Hey you seen Boss? The states are getting worried. We haven't seen him at all!"

The whale squirted more water. Amber nodded and patted the slimy whale's head... body, "Thanks, I'll ask Tony then."

Colorado gave her good-byes to the small whale and returned back to the front door. She dug out a key that Alfred had given all his states and opened the door. It was dark in the giant house and it seemed lonely without the lights on. Amber called out her Boss's name, but there was no reply. She then called out for the little alien. She heard his paranormal voice coming from the living room and made the adventure there.

"Tony?" She sweetly called out the alien's name. Colorado was fond of the weird creature because not only are they from another world, but they aren't the normal ghosts that haunt a bunch of places in her state. She never heard the end to the ghosts in Colorado. Amber moved closer the alien and saw that it was shaking. "Aw, what's wrong, little guy?"

Tony pointed over to the hallways that led to the resting courters. Colorado smiled, "Did you see boss and England?" Tony nodded. Colorado shook her head, "So that's what they were doing these past three day. I'm sorry Tony that you had to see such... extremes with Boss's relationship. I'll go and get them back on track, you stay here."

Tony made a sound of appreciation. Colorado picked up the alien and put him on a couch. It had to be comfier then the corner he was shivering in. Amber set off onto her adventure to recover what happened to Alfred.

She walked up the hallways that she knew so well. She had memorized them after getting lost in the house the first time she came here. (History lesson time~) Her first memories was if Mexico, Spain, and the Native Americans. She lived with the Natives for the first part of her life, then the Spaniards started to trade with the Natives of her land. She met Mexico (A son of Spain) when he was a territory. Amber was then Mexican land and lived with him after he declared independence.

The northern parts of her were won over by the Americans in a war between the Mexican and the Americans. The war ended with a peace treaty which gave the U.S. more land. It was divided with New Mexico Territory and Utah Territory. She was given over to Alfred, who was super confused when he suddenly had her and Texas to care for along with his other territories. After settlers found gold within her rivers and mountains, she became the territory of Jefferson (which failed) and then finally the Territory of Colorado.

The Native Americans, who Amber fought side by for they were her first people, fought the Colorado War (1863-1865) (The loosing alliance of the Kiowa, Comanche, Arapaho, and Cheyenne tribes vs. the United States) at the end of the American Civil War. The Natives finally agreed to move on the reservations and the war ended with the Battle of Washita River. Then, finally, on August 1, 1876, Colorado became a state.

The reason why she looks so Japanese is that in WWII, there were discriminations against the Japanese Americans. They were put in internment camps (Not to be confused with the concentration camps in Europe which held the Jewish people). Colorado's governor at the time was Ralph L. Carr who opposed Roosevelt's ani-Japanese-sentiments and urged the people of Colorado to welcome the Japanese. This caused an end to his career, but the impact of his kindness to the people with the blood of the enemy effected Amber, so she gained traits from the Japanese people.

Back to the story...

Amber walked down the hall and listened for the nations' voices. She smiled evilly, camera in hand, when she found the room with the loudest voices. She kicked the door, which was poorly closed, and waltzed in. What she saw didn't surprise her in the least. America, without a shirt, was over and facing England, who was butt-naked and laying on the bed.

Colorado took her picture and then throw her shoe at the couple. America dodged it with ease and shouted to her, "What the hell was that for!"

Amber was offend, "What the hell do you think that was for, bastard?! You leave the sight of everyone for three, _three_ whole fucking days and mentally scarred your alien friend! It was his first sight of homosexuality and you _ruined _it! You're not suppose to show people hard yaoi on the first time! You don't say a word of where you're going and I come to find you about to fuck over your cocky British wore! William is in a state of panic because of all the allied nations our president has made don't exactly trust you because you're never here! I don't know what you were thinking, oh wait, I know what you were thinking: NOTHING!! I want you, mister, to meet with all the countries in the world so your social levels don't go down the drain and we'll fall like the Rome Empire!"

America had forgotten how scary Colorado could be when she was ticked off. He smiled, "Then you can plan a get together in your state so you can witness it all."

"What?"

Alfred shrugged, "I'll go to the White House and finish the paper work with the prez while you plan a winter-ski-get-together with the other nations."

Amber smiled, "Anything goes?"

"...Anything goes."

"Good," Colorado retrieved her shoe, "Well then, with that covered, check in with Will and I'll start the planning. If you need me, I'm going to go and summon help."

"Summon?"

Colorado shrugged, "The best help is the dead. They don't complain nearly as much as you and don't mind my yaoi fangirl tendencies. Bye~!"

-

Colorado painted her face with the liquid colors she made with plants and Earth. She dressed in her Native American clothing. Her eagle feathered buffalo shawl was draped around her shoulders and covered her spiritual beads and necklace. She chanted an ancient summon that was engraved in her brain.

She mud-painted circle that she had drawn out. The circle glowed a pale-pinkish color. Amber smiled and shouted, "Come forth, my friend!"

The pink light slowly brightened and smoke filled the room. Then in a blue colored flash, all of it disappeared. She heard coughing and cursing of misfortune.

"Hello, bastard," Colorado smiled at the one she summoned. It wasn't someone whom she thought was going to help her, but he was damn close. She took off her shawl and beads to reveal she was wearing a black, knee low dress. Amber walked over to him and lend a hand out to the man who appeared out.

The man laughed, "Nice to see you too, 'mounins'. I didn't think that you'd be the one I'd see first."

Colorado blow a bang with her forehead, "As long as you help me with my work, then I don't call Skin-Walker and have him eat you."

"Isn't Skin-Walker a myth?" The cocky bastard asked.

Amber smiled, "Where you there?"

"That's just scary," said the pretty jerk.

Colorado sighed, "Just help me and you can go and screw who ever you want."

"Deal... so what are we doing?" The guy asked.

"A ski trip adventure with all the nations of the world coming here... to Colorado... And I plan to put them all in my semi-abandoned ski-lodge... with two people to a room... and the place might be haunted with ghosts..." Colorado sounded hesitant.

The guy shrugged, "Sure, sounds fun! What do you want me to do?"

"You're going to help pair everyone!" Amber smiled happily, "For rooming, mind you!"

The man laughed, "So meaning you want me to put your favorite couplings in the same room as each other?"

"Yep~!"

_

Author: Sorry for the short chapter! I'm going to end the series in chapter 14. I have to write a LOT of sex for that chapter....

So please REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY~!

THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!!!

I'm sorry, but this really feels like its just dragging on so, I'm going to start on a new project. AND SUGGESTIONS ON NEXT FIC, PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE!!!

So... yeah... Chapter 14 is going to be the longest because I'm going to put in ALL the couplings (Maybe even the states, who knows?). This is going to take longer then a week to finish, guarantee.


	14. THE END

Author: Okay, If I do all the couplings I want, this chapter is going to be too long and it will never get done. Sorry for taking so long!!

_

Chapter Fourteen: Just An End

-

Colorado looked at the screen. Everything was set-up. Everyone was paired up with one another. And security was just another excuse to put video cameras in everyone's room. She slurped some Kool-Aid out of her straw and continued to stare at the hundreds of rooms. She was so glad technology today allowed her to record all of these. She and Hungary could watch them all later~

"A-Amber?"

The door opened, letting light into the darkened room. Colorado pushed a foot on the ground and her office chair carried her to the intruder. She smiled, kissed the boy's cheek and pushed herself back to the computer.

"What was that for?" The boy blushed and walked over to his girlfriend.

Amber smiled, "I am your girlfriend, right Clyde? Did all the nations check-in?"

Connecticut nodded, "And some of the states. I'm sure that Delaware will kill you later for locking him and New York in the same room."

Colorado laughed, "No he won't! I'm doing him a favor. Plus, they just got started on the touchy-touchy-feely-feely-stuff." Amber clanked on some buttons and then her wide, _wide_, screen came up with the gangster and the smarts together... on the bed... with New York in complete control. Clyde had to blink and almost choked on his own spit at how bright red Delaware was. Amber smiled "Wow, I didn't know that Daniel would get that red when his crutch was being fondled by Nik~!"

Amber touched some more buttons and the picture of their siblings minimized into a smaller window and then other rooms started to pop up. Colorado squealed "I love this computer!"

"How much did you spend on this equipment?"

"None."

"You stole technology!?"

Amber snorted, "No, I convinced Japan on giving me some of the old stuff."

"This looks new," Clyde ran a finger over the keyboard.

"I have some good engineers in my state..."

"Amber!" A new voice called for the director of this get-together.

Colorado smiled at the brown haired boy with deep green eyes. "Hi Penn! What I called you for is to go and make sure everyone in _these_ rooms will have sex tonight." She handed Pennsylvania a paper. "Have Rhode to help you. He is almost as ninja as I am."

"So what you I need to do?" Pennsylvania asked.

"Spike drinks, strip unconscious men, bondage, leave toys out, sell _products_," Colorado smirked, "Anything to get their blood pumping."

"Isn't that illegal?" Pennsylvania asked.

Connecticut laughed and replied for his girlfriend, "Who said this get-together would be?"

-

Norway cursed. Why, why the hell was he paired up with Mikkel? Any one would have been find, except for Mikkel. They were already annoyed each other enough. Norway liked his brother... mmm... incest. Just kidding, Norway only had picked Iceland because Denmark would sleep with his brother if he didn't.

It America's nation get-together ski trip. All the countries had been invited to the ski resort. The location was a secret from the government, so the state that owned it had her siblings help run the place. Apparently it was designed for the nations at the time the crazy state had built the resort.

"And here I thought I was going to be able to relax," Noah sighed, "That bastard won't ever leave me alone."

"What cha doing, Norge?"

Norway jumped and turned to see Denmark. He was wearing his puffy red snow jacket and that idiotic grin. He threw his bag onto the ground and flopped on the bed. "Check out this room! I can't believe Colorado designed this! She had such a wacky taste on clothes."

"Who is Colorado?" Norway asked, "Is she a city?"

Denmark laughed. It was a sound that stung in Noah's heart, "No, she's the state we're in right now! Heard she got this place up and going with the help of her siblings. Quite a charmer really."

"Then why don't you go and sleep in her room?" Noah snapped, "I can't believe I got stuck in the same room as you."

Denmark sat up and grinned, "Ah, are you getting jealous, Norge?"

The dane walked up into Norway's sexual perimeter (bubble). He stood close to the shorter nation and leaned close to his face. Noah started to back away, but only to bump against the wall with Mikkel still nose to nose with him. Norway turned his head and felt the blood rush up to his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mikkel's smile widen if possible.

"Why don't you fight back?" Norway felt Denmark's tongue lick his ear. "Or perhaps you really do like me."

That thought had occurred to Norway before, he knew it was the truth, but never would admit it. Maybe... maybe just this one time... Norway thought about it. They would be there for three days, in one room with two bed, which so said room's walls were thick, and they both knew their love would always be just a game.

Noah turned his head back around. He smiled evilly, like Mikkel had anticipated. He wrapped his arms around the nation's neck. Noah looked up at Denmark. He stroked Mikkel's spiky hair and said with an cool voice, "Tell anyone we do this and I'll skin you personally~."

"Don't worry sunshine, if worse comes to worse, I'll still know what your face looks when you cum."

"We'll see."

Mikkel smiled and leaned into the kiss. Their tongues fought for control over the other. Neither of them would back out, they were both to stubborn to retreat. Games are meant to be played, but this one was one of the most dangerous.

-

Author: I got humans for the Asian ones... And a new pairing!!! guess who?

-

Xiao woke up his computer. It was a black and sliver laptop with the kanji for 'Think' on the back. It was a Japanese made computer, they have some of the best technology in the world. The black screen woke-up and the screen was replaced with the firework background Xiao had set up. He clicked on the 'Word' document that was minimized on the toolbar. It sprung up and had several words on it.

Gone out for some 'supplies'.

Get ready.

I'll be back at 9:00

Love, Im Yong Soo

Xiao blushed and closed the word document. What the hell was he going to do with that childish pervert? It was bad enough that he hit on their brothers, but it was even worse that he did that knowing that Xiao was watching. Sure, they just recently had gotten together, but it was the thoughts like those which bothered Xiao the most. Suddenly, the door burst open. An Asian came in with a pink bag with a smiley face on the front.

"Americans have _every _thing!" Im Yong Soo exclaimed, "I just bought a _pleasure_-scented-condom!"

"_Shǎzi_!" Xiao scolded, feeling the blood rushing up to his face, "We're guests here, Soo! Was it really necessary to buy _those_ kind of things?"

Soo stepped closer to the younger passion-human-thing(?). "Well I don't want your first time to be unprotected."

Xiao turned a deeper shade of red, "Sh-shut up!"

"What's with the serious face, younger brother?" Korea (*gasp*) asked, "You're usually into these kind of matters."

"_看在上帝的份上，闭嘴！" _Hong Kong shouted (Yes, I did just put those two together =D).

Korea licked his brother's earlobe like a snake, making the unsure receiver flinch. Hong Kong muttered some more curse words as Korea opened the red shirt and began what he was skilled for. Xiao let a moan escape from his lips when he felt the slimy, rough tongue lick his nipple. The lower Soo went down Xiao's body, the more Xiao wanted to kill him... but not.

"AH!" The city hadn't noticed that he was completely naked. When brought him back from his ride on the train of thought was that Soo was mouthing his crutch. His trembling hand tried to push the Korean away, but if seemed like the more he resisted, the more aggressive the man sucking him was getting.

When Xiao's cum squirted out of the tip, Korea took a mouthful and came back up to Hong Kong's mouth. They kissed and shared the mouthful of Xiao's body liquids between their lips. As they kissed and drank the liquid of bliss, their bodies crashed onto the bed. Soo parted from the other's lips and left the embarrassed other on the bed, stunned that he just drank his own fluids. Im Yong Soo returned to bed with lotion and a condom.

"Turned around," Soo directed, "It'll feel better that way."

Everything was starting to turn into a haze. Hong Kong turned so his ass was facing Soo and his face was against the pillow.

"B-bastard!" Xiao shivered as his hole was being spread with lotioned fingers. The skin moisturizer was cold, but where ever Soo touched, it felt like it was going to melt. Xiao tried to count the fingers going in, but it was even an effort to remember his own name.

Xiao, who no longer felt the fingers inside him, heard a zipper. Something warm pushed into him now. Xiao screamed. He bit down on the pillow and clenched the blankets in his fists.

"Damn Xiao," Soo breathed, "It feels so good inside you."

"S-Shut up!" Xiao slurred. "P-pervert!"

And yes, Korea is.

_-_

"Here's your room mister..." The bell-boy stopped and looked at the card he was given.

"Edelstien," Roderich sighed. Americans had the most horrid pronunciation of foreign names ever.

"Yeah, Mr. Ee-dell-stein," The bell-hop smiled, "Like in Frankenstein."

Austria almost did a face-palm. He definitely was in America. He thanked the boy, who called himself Salt Beehive (Utah), and opened the door to his room. The room was nice, had a large bed to the northern wall, pictures of the majestic Rockies, and a door leading to a bathroom to the left. Roderich heard water and assumed that it was his roommate.

The brown-head put his suitcase near the edge of the bed. The duffle bag on a table in the room seemed overstuffed and something fell out. Roderich went to pick it up. It was a music sheet. Roderich looked at it and was puzzled. Not many countries carry around music any more. Who was this person?

"I wonder who that is..." Austria muttered and went to investigate. He knocked at the bathroom door, but it cracked open when he did. Hot air gushed out and fogged off Austria's glasses. He took them off and wiped them from the mist on which they were covered by. He walked into the steamy bathroom. The water had stopped and the roommate was only in a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel covering his head.

"I'm sorry for intruding!" Austria blushed. "I was just curious on who you might be."

The roommate turned around and grinned. Austria's heart thumped fast when he saw the face. "Bastard." Roderich fell to the knees and started to cry.

Prussia walked over and kissed his lover's forehead, "I know, my rays of awesome are making you cry." A line that almost got him punched... almost.

"Jerk!" Roderich sniffed and tried to stop crying, "You had me so worried! I was positive that you were gone forever! You left me there, alone, after stealing my heart! It was like a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from!"

Gilbert's hands went to cradle Roderich's face. He wiped a tear away with his thumb and kissed Roderich. Their tongues acted like magnets and zapped to each other before their lips had a chance to meet. Gilbert put Austria into his lap, "I went to a hell. I gambled my freedom and you love. I was living on a bridge that could have broken any minuet. But... The reason why I'm back... it was because of you.

"I told the one who reaps our souls that if... if I were to disappear forever, not only would you be saddened as my lover, but my enemy. I had Silvia look at the time of the Austrian Succession. I showed her the final battle between us." Prussia laughed bitterly, "She, who watches over us all and eagerly awaits our deaths never saw this battle. Do you remember it, Roderich?"

Roderich sighed, of course he remembered it. Their swords had clashed against each other like their bodies did several months ago...

_"Give up, bastard!" Gilbert had screamed, "It's over. You and your precious kingdom!" Their swords clashed again. Both were bleeding from the intensity of their battle. Both of them wanted to kill each other. They both wanted each other's blood and it didn't matter how they got it. _

_ Prussia's blade knocked Austria's from his hand and with a kick, Roderich was down on the ground. Prussia felt his sword next to his enemy's neck, ready dismember the Austrian's head from the rest of his body. _

_ "Kill me then." Roderich looked up into the Albino's red eyes. _

_ The line shocked the other. "Why, prat..."_

_ "What? I went into war ready to die for my country and that is what I shall do." Roderich defined._

_ "WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO DIE THIS BADLY?!" Gilbert slapped the other's face. _

_ "Who said I wanted to die!?" Austria shouted back. _

_ "Prick," Gilbert snapped, "What makes you think I want to kill you!" _

The memory was burned into both's mind with blood. Prussia was the first to talk, "Silvia was shocked that I was close to killing the one I loved..."

"You loved me even back then?"

Austria looked up to his boyfriend and saw him sweetly smiling. They kissed again, touched what they both longed for. Roderich's glasses were removed from his face. Gilbert gracefully touched the Austrian's cheek with his backhand, as if he himself couldn't believe that he was there. It was hard to believe he was there too. People just don't come back like that.

"Gilbert..." Austria broke the kiss and looked at him with his purple eyes shining more deeply then before. "I... want to... take a shower..."

Gilbert smiled, wether the Austrian thought what Prussia was thinking he was thinking or not. He picked up the slim brunette and kissed him on the forehead.

"You do realize that you're not going to be wet with only water, right?" Gilbert dropped his towel.

Austria kissed his revived boyfriend's cheek, "Do you think I want it differently?"

-

"Come on Iggy!" Alfred whined, "This black diamond isn't that hard!"

England looked down mogul run. It was true that Colorado was going to host the Winter Olympics, but then gave it to Utah because Colorado couldn't afford it. It was a shame too... but that wasn't what was keeping England from going down the rocky... powdery... black diamond run. It was that he and America had been skiing with all the countries in the world. And when I say all of them, I truly mean _all _of them.

In the morning, America had chosen to learn how to snowboard with the countries on the equator and Australia. Then he rode with the more desert-terrain countries. After lunch, with Russia, the Nordics, the Baltic countries, Canada, Cuba, and Russia's sisters, America had traded out his snowboard for his skis. He skied with the South and Latin American Countries. He then dropped that group to meet up with the Arabic and African nations. Right as with speak, he was skiing with the Asians, India, and the Island nations in the Indian, Atlantic, Arctic oceans. After this, he would meet up with the Pacific Ocean islands and whom ever he missed today. And tomorrow he was going to have breakfast with the rest of the European countries. Colorado and Washington made this plan by the way.

"I'm coming!" England sighed, completely drained from running around with his lover. England swiftly made his way down the mountain, following the Asian ones.

...

Arthur flopped on his bed. Well, it was a king sized bed made for him and America, but that did not matter so much. Amber had stolen England from America before dinner. She led him to his room and rang up room service.

"What would you like?" She said in some kind of slang, "We've hired cooks from all different places because our cooking sucks."

"Anything," England moaned out.

Colorado rolled her eyes, "Then I'm ordering the french cuisine!"

"Shut up!"

Amber laughed, "Okay, okay, I'll just get you some alcohol."

"Little brat!" Arthur hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Colorado she smiled, "You know want it."

The state gave a deep bow like one would in olden times and left the room laughing. England laid on the bed, dozing off until Colorado got some of booze. Arthur wasn't sure when the door opened next, or when it even opened, all Arthur knew was when he woke up, his striped down to his flag colored underwear.

"What the hell?" He rubbed his head, but he wasn't drunk. He had no alcohol... right? He looked next to him and saw America, totally asleep, still in his clothes, though. England was too deep in thought to notice the two states in the room, under the bed, whispering.

"Shit!" Pennsylvania, Page Quaker hissed to his buddy, Rhode Island, "We are so dead."

Ray Ocean smiled, "What are you talking about? I haven't had this much fun since we burned the _Gapsee* _down on our shores!"

"Pyro!" Page whispered back, "Seriously, if we get caught, Boss is going to shoot us, wait. _England_ is going to destroy us, and then Colorado is kill us again for messing up on the job!"

"Alfred," The two states frozen when they heard their past ruler's voice. "Wake up!"

"Erm- five more minuets Will..." Alfred groaned. The two states heard Alfred roll over to his side.

"No Alfred, get up!"

There was another groan, another flop on the bed, and then a slap.

"Dammit Arthur!" Alfred shouted. "What the hell was that for?"

England pouted, "Do _you_ know why I'm stripped down to my boxer?"

Ray almost laughed at the question when Page's hand clamped down on his mouth. Page rolled his eyes at how childish Rhode was being, but felt the smirk on the other's lips on his hand. Page shivered when he felt Ray's tongue lick his palm. He shot the other a cold glare, but it melted as Rhode licked his hand again.

"Did you drink anything?" America's reply was.

"I was going to... Amber said she would get some and I fell asleep."

"Then why are you stripped?"

"That's what I'd like to know, idiot."

"Aw, you know I'm a hero~"

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

"Fine."

The two states under the bed heard a creak in the bed and muffled smacks of the lips. They looked at each other in surprise. Rhode Island winced at the moan Arthur released for his boyfriend. Page felt his member being touched and glared at Ray.

"Just tonight?" Ray pleaded.

The two flinched at "squishy" sounds coming from above. Page had to admit that he was starting to feel the reaction of listening to them in his pants.

"Just tonight..."

Ray smiled and kissed Pennsylvania. Page kissed him back and thought that tonight was going to be a long night.

~**_THE END_**~

_

看在上帝的份上，闭嘴_！- _Chinese for "For god's sake, shut up!"

_Shǎzi- _Chinese for "Fool"

Author: Thanks for following this! I'm sorry if this is kind of open ended, I really tried to close it, but it didn't really work. I felt like it was just kind of dragging on.

I'm going to start my next project sooner or later... I'm thinking of doing an AU with the Nordic countries or something... I just wanna write more suspense and plot!

THANK YOU~!

**_Credits _**

**Title: **"Deception, Love, And All In Between"

**Creator: **Kttag

**Anime:** Axis Powers Hetalia

(**By: **Hidekaz Himaruya)

**Couplings: **

AmericaXEngland

FranceXCanada

SpainXRomano

GermanyXItaly

PrussiaXAustria

RussiaXChina

KoreaXHong Kong

DenmarkXNorway

(NorwayXIceland in chapter 5)

GreeceXTurkey

**Fan Characters: **

___USA states, Mexico (Mentioned and I think he was in chapter 5),

and Brazil (Chapter 5)

THANKS FOR READING~!


End file.
